Destiny
by FuelDH206
Summary: One phone call and one little girl changed their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

With no active case to work she and the boys are sitting at their desks completing paperwork when the call comes in. Not bothering to look at the caller id, Kate slides her finger over the answer icon before pushing out a sharp, "Beckett."

The pause is brief before a hesitant voice carries over the line, "Mrs. Castle?"

Still not accustomed to the moniker the caller uses she pulls the phone from her ear and looks at the display. Her heartbeat speeds up as recognition washes over her, "Yes. Sorry. Yes, this is Mrs. Castle, Kate Castle. Speaking."

"Mrs. Castle, this is Sonia Johnson from the Child Welfare Services and I'm calling today to discuss potential placement of a little girl with you and Mr. Castle."

The last 10 months flash through Kate's head, the endless paperwork, classes, interviews, letters, background checks, fingerprinting. Selling themselves to the State through family collages, fighting over the right wording and the perfect pictures in hopes of adding to their family through adoption. Was the waiting and the wising finally coming to an end?

Making strides to the door down the hall, Kate manages to grab Javi's attention, holding up all fingers on her left hand as she steps out of the room so she can speak clearly and freely.

The line crackles to life again, "Mrs. Castle are you still there?"

It's the jolt she needs and Kate takes a deep breath before answering, "Yes, Ms. Johnson, I'm still here. I needed to step out so we could talk in private. Did I hear correctly that you would like to place a little girl with my husband and me?"

Paper rattles and carries over the connection before the placement worker speaks again, "I did, but Mrs. Castle, I have…."

"Kate," she interrupts before Sonia can even begin, "Please call me Kate."

Sonia can hear the nervousness in Kate's voice and begins again, "Ok, Kate. We have a little girl that could be a possible placement for you and your husband, however, there are risks, a lot of risks and I want to go over those before moving forward."

Kate's heart tumbles over the words little girl and risks and she starts to pace around the small stairwell platform she escaped to shortly after the call started, "I understand, Sonia. We were warned this isn't always an easy path. Please tell me more about the little girl."

Scanning the intake sheet, Sonia begins, "The child was born…."

"Wait," Kate directs. Kicking herself for interrupting once again, "I'm sorry, Sonia. I'm sorry to interrupt again but my husband is out of town until tomorrow and I need to grab my notebook so I can write everything down. Please. Can you…Will you just hold on for a minute?"

Sonia can't help but chuckle as she listens to the detective fumble over her words, trying to get them out but also not mess anything up. She's done so many of these calls in her 10 years as a placement worker, she gets it and is patient, "Of Course, Kate. This is just information so please, please just relax, get your paper and we'll start at the beginning."

Kate releases an audible breath of relief, "Thank you. I'll just be a second."

Javi's eyebrows rise quizzically as Kate rushes back to their office area flustered and breathless in her quest for pen and paper. "Everything okay, Beckett?" Javi asks, figuring that only the writer can rattle his normally collected colleague this much, he adds, "That Castle on the line?"

Kate barely acknowledges him before rushing out the area again with a gruff, "Everything's fine, Javi. I just need a few minutes."

XXX

Feeling like her world could very well change in the space of this phone call, Kate steadies herself, closes her eyes and looks to sky for a bit of courage, "I'm ready."

When Sonia begins again, her voice is informative and clinical, "The child is a 3 day old female, African American, born preterm at 37 weeks and weighing 5lbs 10oz at birth."

Kate gasps and wants to interrupt again but won't. She opens her heart, closes her eyes and waits for the rest of the information.

Tenderness trickles in to Sonia's voice as she continued, "The baby tested positive for Alcohol, Cocaine, and benzodiazepine at birth. Since she was born addicted to several substances she was immediately transferred to PICC, a pediatric interim care facility that handles infant drug withdrawals. After speaking with the staff at PICC it has been determined that she will remain at their facility for 3-4 weeks. At which that time, if she survives, she may be placed in to your home as a foster child."

"If? If she survives?" Kate chokes out. "What does that mean? Are you telling me about a child that might die?"

Sonia hates this part of her job but it has to be done and the truth, although at times hard has to be told and as much information as she is able to legally give out must be given to prospective parents, "The child has been identified as an FT baby. A failure to thrive baby and it is possible she might not survive or she may have some very serious lingering effects from the drugs she ingested inutero. She might no walk, she might not speak, she could have sight or hearing issues, gross motor delays. Delays that may not present themselves for months or years to come."

Kate can only listen as Sonia continues, "There are other risks though, Kate. She is the child of a young mother who has lost custody of four other children and as of now we are unable to find a suitable relative placement for her. That may change though. We are obligated to continue our search. The mother, who abandoned the child once she was transferred to PICC may also re-surface. So, I urge you that if you and your husband are interested in becoming the placement for this child that you consider the risks, talk them over and make sure you are prepared for parenting this child."

"How does anyone prepare to parent a child that is so sick?" Kate whispers.

"PICC is an excellent facility, one of only two in the country and they will help you, should you decide to move forward," Sonia explains. "They can discuss her condition in more detail with you, assist you in learning the tools needed for her care. They'll make sure the baby, and you, are ready for the transition before she is released to your custody."

"It's a lot of information, heartbreaking information and I'm…Rick, My husband, is out of town until tomorrow and I will need to talk to him of course. Is there…is there a time limit on our answer?" Kate finishes in a rush of words.

Sonia's voice is back to soothing, her answer a healing balm on Kate's breaking heart, "Mrs. Castle. Kate, this is a big decision, monumental for you and your family and we understand that. She is a high risk placement both in terms of health and legal issues so please, take the evening to discuss this and call me back tomorrow. While there is no time table per say, I will need to know as soon as possible whether you will be moving forward or if I should continue to search for another placement for the child."

"I understand," Kate states and prepares to end the call but before she can hang up she has one last question to ask Sonia, "Can you…does she have a name?"

Sonia laughs on the other end, "I'm so sorry, Kate. I should have told you that in the very beginning and it completely slipped by me. Yes, the baby's name is Destiny."

Destiny. The name travels across the connection, wraps itself around Kate's heart and settles in her chest, pulling every string as it whispers hello.

She has to call Castle.

_tbc_

* * *

**A/N – Indulge me? I know this was heavy on dialogue and light on action but the story is a journey and I have a clear vision of where it's going. Although told in the realm of Caskett, this is the adoption story of my daughter.**

**Thank you to KB and GM for taking the time to read through and find errors and make suggestions. Mistakes belong to me and only me.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Are we doing this?

**I do not own Castle or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Destiny

Before she can get back to her desk her phones rings again. This time she looks at the caller id and is relieved to see the smirking face of her husband flashed up on the display. There are times the twin mind thing they do freak her out, however, in this moment she's grateful as she thumbs the answer key, "Hey."

Castle must hear the tightness in her voice because his first words jump across the line, "Kate? Is everything alright?"

The air in her chest feels tight and she releases a long breath before answering, "Yeah, Babe, everything is fine. I was just about to call and tell you about an interesting conversation I just had."

He doesn't like the sound of that, "Interesting conversation, huh? Was it Meredith because you know she's a deep fried Twinkie and you can't trust anything she says? Was it Gina? You can tell her to go to hell because I stressed more than once I was done signing chests. Present company excluded. Err, I guess not present but phone buddy company excluded."

She can't help but laugh as he trips over himself, "Phone buddy? Really, Castle? No, it wasn't Meredith or Gina, it was…"

"Alexis!" He exclaims, "Sold out by my own flesh and blood. I'll have you know it was only a 12oz Porterhouse and I had vegetables with it." He defends.

Kate can't hide her exasperation any longer, "Castle, stop talking and listen. Just listen for a minute."

The line goes completely silent provoking a rushed, "Castle, you still there?"

The pout is evident in his response, "You told me to be quiet and listen."

"Rick" she huffs out and wonders in her head if she's even ready to have a child with the nine year old on a sugar rush that she already loves and parents every day. "Rick, I just got off the phone with Sonia, one of the placement workers for the State and she told me about a little girl that may be available."

His voice cracks a little, "Kate? A little girl? They want to place a little girl with us? I'm coming home. Now."

Kate jumps in, "Castle. Rick. Hold on. Let me tell you what she said first, okay?"

"Right. Okay, it's just…a little girl, Kate. When is she coming?" Rick questions, all 100% in and ready.

Kate rushes out all the information at once, "Probably not for 3-4 weeks, if she comes at all. She's a pretty sick little girl, Rick and a high risk placement too," Kate stops, taking a deep breath before beginning again, "She was born with cocaine and alcohol in her system and Benzodiazepine. She was moved to a hospital to help with her withdrawals. And, she's tiny, Rick. Like 5lbs tiny and she was preterm and…and she might not survive."

Rick's brain works overtime to keep up with the barrage of information flying out of Kate's mouth but the last line resonates across their connection, "She might not survive? They told you that? They want us to take a baby that might not survive?"

Kate's anguish reply reaches his ears, "They called it failure to thrive. She's been labeled as failure to thrive and they're not sure she'll survive or what lingering effects there will be if she does."

Rick's heart deflates at the news, "Kate, are you…are you? Is this what you want?"

Kate closes her eyes, takes a deep breath before answering, "I want more information. I want to do some research on withdrawals and what cocaine can do to a fetus and their development. I want to talk to the hospital, if we can. I don't want to say no, yet. And, Rick, I want you to come home so we can do this in the same room. Sonia gave me until tomorrow but we'll need to give her an answer as soon as possible."

Rick closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose, "Okay, Kate. I'll get the next plane out and will text you from the airport. I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True to his word, Rick Castle walks in their front door a little more than six hours later. The loft is eerily quiet as he sets his briefcase down inside the entry and drops his keys on the small side table to his left. The lights are dimmed and there is no sign of his wife, his daughter or his mother as he walks to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before calling out, "Kate?"

Sitting in the study, laptop open and eyes glued to the screen as she reads, Kate barely registers the sounds of her husband's return. She's spent the last six hours going over the effects of drugs on infants and what she has learned while alarming and disquieting they are not deterring. Something changed when she heard the child's name and she can't explain it to herself but must try and find the words for Castle.

Rising from the desk at the second call of her name, she heads out of the study to greet her husband, "Hey. I'm here. I've been doing some research while waiting for your flight to get it in." Stepping into his outstretched arms she lifts up to loosely wrap her own around his neck, giving him a solid hug before lowering down again.

"Research, huh? Shall I pour you a glass before you fill me in?" he asks, already headed to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of Red from the small corner rack on the back counter.

She drops down on the couch and waits.

"Please," she hums; watching him as he deftly opens the beverage and expertly pours the crimson liquid in to two goblets before joining her on the couch.

Not sure whether to dive in or to let Kate initiate the talk he watches as a litany of emotions dance across her face. "Destiny, Kate. Tell me more about Destiny and what you found and about the emotions I see playing out as you try to rein them in."

Kate huffs out a laugh and begins to gnaw on her bottom lip. Looking up at his open face she just lets it all fall out, "Oh, Rick. It's not all good. I found a lot about delays in almost all facets of developments, lots of talk about behavior issues down the line, ADHD, RAD, and OCD: enough acronyms to make even you crazy. There is a lot of information about how to handle a detoxing baby, swaddling, limiting exposure to harsh light, loud sounds, bouncing and allowing too much people interaction. The information goes on and on, I…it's a little overwhelming really, but…

Her words drop off but he's there to pick them up again, "But? As overwhelming as it may read, it's not enough to scare you away?"

Wide, tender eyes find his, "Well, it's enough to scare me but not enough to scare me away. And, you've taught me to believe in magic and fate and I can't…I'm not explaining this very well and I know it sounds goofy and cheesy but maybe, maybe she's our destiny?"

Rick smiles at his wife and her sudden burst of words and wonder, "Our destiny. Maybe she is, Kate. Maybe she is. Sounds a lot better than the five year old fire starter they called us for last week."

"Rick!" Kate barks while batting his forearm with her fist, "Hush now. We knew the calls we would get going into this. All children need homes and the placement workers try to do just that, place them. I'm glad we were warned that as newly minted foster parents we would be looked upon as fresh meat so to speak though. I think the single greatest piece of advice given to us during our parenting courses was to not be afraid to say no."

Lips turning upward in his crooked smile he questions his wife, "We're not saying no this time are we, Kate?"

"I don't want to say no this time," Kate whispers and leans her head against Castle's shoulder.

"What's the next step then?"

Lifting her head off his shoulder Kate smiles at her husband, "I'm not quite sure. Sonia is waiting for our decision so we'll need to call her. From there I have no idea."

"From there, we buckle up and get ready for one wild ride. You ready to make the call, Kate?" Castle questions before plucking the phone off the sofa table behind them and handing it to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later the call to Sonia has been completed, the paperwork set in motion and they have the name and number of Destiny's Case Manager at the pediatric interim hospital in hand. Sonia wasn't able to provide any additional information regarding the baby's condition but Kate and Rick were assured the Case Manager would provide more specifics as well as when they would be able to see baby Destiny.

Knowing they are moving ahead, Kate and Rick are anxious to speak with Destiny's Case Manager and proceed with dialing the number given as soon as they end their call with Sonia.

The couple collectively holds their breath as the line rings and rings again before being picked up, "Melissa Bravaro speaking."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and sticking with me on this journey. More thanks to GM for reading and pointing out the flaws. All mistakes are mine.**


	3. Chapter 3 -

All characters are owned by ABC and AWM. I only have rights to the story.

* * *

Castle speaks first, "Ms. Bravaro, this is Richard Castle and my wife, Kate Beckett calling about Destiny. Sonia Johnson was going to contact you so we could get an update on the baby as well as a little more in depth information on her progress. We're hoping this is a good time to talk?"

"Ah, yes, baby Destiny. Her placement worker did contact me and I must say I'm quite glad to hear from you two and I'm happy to fill you in as much as I can. Where would you like to start?" Melissa asks and the sound of papers rustling can be heard over the speakerphone.

Laying her hand on Castle's forearm, halting his jumping in, Kate answers, "We're new to this world of placement and premature births and babies withdrawing in hospitals and we want be prepared if she is actually placed with us. Is it too much to ask…to ask for everything and anything?"

Melissa laughs, "Of course not, Mrs. Castle. In fact I'd rather you be armed with too much information and be a little overwhelmed than too little."

"I think we're well on our way to the overwhelmed part of the process," Castle jokes.

The infusion of humor lightens the moment and the woman chuckles before answering, "Hold on to your laughter, Mr. Castle, your sense of humor will only help you in this journey. Let me tell you a little about Destiny and her progress and then we can set something up for the two of you to come in and meet her as soon as possible. Does that sound okay to the two of you?"

The both talk at one, "We can see her? Soon?"

Melissa's rich voice reaches them both, "Yes, of course., the sooner the better. Early bonding is essential to her development. Close contact, establishing familiar voices, skin on skin rocking, it's all vital and while the nurses and staff are excellent providers, Destiny hasn't had any family visits or anyone else come see her. "

Kate's throat clogs with emotion when Melissa finishes. Unable to speak, she lifts her hand, pointing towards Castle and encourages him to speak for her.

"We're both very anxious to meet Destiny and pleasantly surprised that it might be so soon. Does it matter that we don't even know if her placement is sure thing yet?" Castle questions.

Melissa's voice is firm when she answers, "PICC is in close contact with Destiny's placement worker, Sonia, and when we talked earlier, it was agreed that for the baby's sake we're all going to proceed as if Destiny is indeed coming home with you. That being said, let's talk about Destiny."

At Melissa's words, Kate grasps Castle's hand, anchoring herself to him as they wait for the pediatric case manager to begin.

"Okay, guys, here we go."

"Destiny is now a 5 day old, African American female child born with multiple toxins in her system. At birth she was 5 lbs. 10 ounces and today she is 5lbs 10.5 ounces. Currently she is being fed 2 to 2.5 ounces of Neosure every 3 hours. Neosure is protein packed and will help with the low birth weight which is a big concern. Destiny's reflex and muscles are underdeveloped and she has trouble feeding. She doesn't have the natural reflex to swallow yet and this necessitates the use of special techniques for bottle times. Bottle feeding a preemie is very different from feeding a term infant. Unlike a baby born at term, a premature baby may be very sleepy at feeding times, may not be strong enough to drink enough milk to sustain growth, and may have a hard time swallowing and breathing at the same time. Our PICC nurses will help you learn how to successfully feed her. Having a successful feeding and increasing her intake to 4.5 or 5 ounces will be essential and required before she can be discharged."

Castle briefly interrupts before Melissa can continue, "Do you have any idea when she will discharged?"

Through the line they can hear the woman flipping through pages before she speaks, "Her NAS scores are still extremely low. NAS scores are a tool we use to determine withdrawal symptoms. Destiny is experiencing mild tremors, increased muscle tone, or stiffness and skin mottling. All are typically seen in narcotic exposed infants and can last for many months, some can last indefinitely. That being said, it's hard to answer your question with an exact date. However, if she can increase her formula intake and her weight and you complete the classes I'm going to tell you about, I would estimate her to be discharged in the next two to three weeks. Again, that is just an approximation."

"We understand," The couple murmurs together before Kate continues, "You mentioned classes. When can we begin those? I assume we will come there?"

"Yes, the classes are on DVD's and we can arrange a time for you to come in and watch them in our conference room. I'll recommend the ones on feeding techniques, Therapeutic handling and swaddling, environment requirements. You can watch them together and then I'll have a nurse available for any questions. Each video is 45 minutes long and you can watch them at separate visits or all at once. Once you complete all the videos, we'll have you meet Destiny and start to master the techniques."

Castle rushes ahead, his voice booming across the line, "We'll watch them all at once. Can we come in tomorrow?"

Kate glares at her husband, placing her hand on Castle's arm to settle him, "Is there other information we should know before coming in or paperwork to fill out?"

"No. Right now we need you to come in, watch the videos and begin to interact with Destiny. If you can swing it, tomorrow will be fine. Why don't we plan on your arriving at 9:00? Get everything completed and you should be meeting Destiny shortly after lunch."

With her heart fluttering, Kate smiles at Castle before ending the call, "We can't thank you enough. Ms. Bravaro, we'll see you tomorrow at 9:00."

Castle leans back against the couch and lets a long exhale of air out before talking, "Wow, Kate. A lot to take in but with my ruggedly handsome dad degree I'm not worried at all. We should be able to coast right through the videos and be playing with the baby within an hour."

"Rick!" Kate hisses. "Were you not listening to what she said? Destiny needs special handling, a special environment, she doesn't know how to eat. We can't just rush through this and hope your RHD gets us through. We need to do this the right way with no short cuts."

Nodding, Rick agrees with his wife, "Okay, Kate. Where should we start?"

Getting up from the couch Kate grabs her phone and scrolls through her messages and missed calls from the last hour, "I'm going to head to the precinct and talk to the Captain about limiting my hours for the next few weeks and then maybe a shorter leave of absence when Destiny is discharged."

"Sounds good," Castle agrees, rising to get his coat. "I'll come with you. I can talk to the boys while you're talking to Gates."

"No, babe, you should stay here and let me handle this without you there to rattle the Captain's cage."

Castle slumps back to the couch, pouting a bit but ultimately putting up no argument.

Kate leans over the back of the couch, wrapping her hands around her husband's neck, dropping down to nip his earlobe, "Love you. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

XXXXXXXXXX

Having spoken with her Captain and being assured of Gates's cooperation and utmost discretion, Kate arrives home to a very quiet loft, "Castle?" she calls. Moving towards the office she goes to check if Rick is absorbed in writing. Crossing the threshold she nearly trips over something on the floor. Glancing down she spies what appears to be a Baby Bjorn falling out of an overstuffed shopping bag. Lifting her eyes Kate scans the entire office and finds every available floor space covered in bag after bag of baby stuff. When her eyes shift to the far corner of the room she notices the head of her husband bent over a rich brown sleigh crib, completely focused on whatever is in there.

"Kate!" Castle turns to greet her, knocking over a changing table box in his haste to get to her. "Come look!"

Kate tilts her head a slow smile reaching her eyes as she looks at her adorable husband, "Oh my word, Rick. You certainly took advantage of the last three hours."

Rick's face is flushed and pleased as he answers, "I may have gone a bit overboard but, Kate…Kate, you have to see this."

She can't stop grinning as she takes his hand and lets him lead her to what has him so excited.

"Ta Da!" He announces, sweeping his free arm along the top of the crib

She finds herself peering over the railing of the crib and down at, 'Wait. What the…silly man'

"Castle, what is that?"

Standing proudly next to the crib with his chest puffed out like a peacock Castle exclaims, "That, Kate, is baby Destiny."

Bringing her hand up to stifle the laugh that threatens to burst through, Kate looks again at what he has done, "Castle _that_ is a bag of popcorn with booties at the bottom and a small pink cap at the top!"

Castle shakes his head, ignoring the logic in her answer, "Not just any bag, Kate. That is a bag filled with exactly 5lbs, 10.5 ounces of kernels. I figured it would help to have a visual since her size was so hard to imagine. So, I filled and measured and voila, a perfect model of baby Destiny."

Kate lifts up and presses a quick kiss to his happy mouth, "Rick, that's just about the cutest thing you've ever done."

They both drop their gaze to the small "baby" nestled under a bunting blanket and remain quiet for minute before Kate breaks the silence with a whisper, "It's so small, Castle."

She feels his arms tighten around her in reassurance, "I know, Kate. Thing barely fits in the palm of my hand."

* * *

**A/N - Thank you again for staying with me on this journey. I promise they're going to meet Destiny next but we had to get through the preliminaries first! **

**Heartfelt gratitude to GM for never saying no. All mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism or kudos welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hi, Baby

I own the story only. ABC and AWM own everything else.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Hi, Baby

Pulling in to the PICC facility the next morning they take in the beige non-descript building set in between a strip mall and the freeway. Castle finds a spot in the visitor's lot and they both exit the car, coming around the sides to meet in front and join hands.

Kate tugs on Castle's hand, gently easing him to a stop. "Hey, Castle, no matter what happens today or in the coming weeks, I'm so glad it's you I'm living this adventure with."

Smiling at his wife, he deposits a quick kiss to her forward before pulling her towards the entrance once more, "No one else I'd rather be living it with, Kate. No one else. "

Stepping inside the modestly decorated lobby the couple spots a check-in desk and a woman smiling at them from behind a glass partition. Their eyes are drawn to the large picture boards of smiling children of all ages adorning the walls of the small but cheerful area.

They smile back at the woman and Kate steps to the window, "Good Morning. My name is Kate Beckett and this is my husband, Richard Castle. We have an appointment to meet with Melissa Bravaro."

"Welcome, I'll let Melissa know you're here." The receptionist smiles as she reaches for the phone. "Have a seat and she'll be right out."

Neither Kate nor Castle wants to sit so they spend the wait time looking more closely at the pictures around the small room, "Castle, look! These are all children that got their start here at PICC."

The side door to the lobby opens and a strikingly tall woman with gentle green eyes join them as they continue reading the stories, "Beautiful aren't they? These are the success stories, the kids that have come through withdrawal and then either have been discharged to rejoin their family or to a foster or adopt home. Over the years we've probably had more than 80% come back and check in with us."

Castle turns towards the woman, his smile genuine, "Their smiles and stories speak volumes about your program."

The woman nods, "This center and its caregivers give the smallest victims a much needed better start and we're very proud of what we do. She holds her hand out. "I'm Melissa Bravaro. It's very nice to meet you both. If you'll come with me, I know you're anxious to get started."

Kate and Rick follow Melissa down a long hallway decorated with more pictures of children and families, smiling volunteers, dedicated nurses and doctors. In Rick's hopeful imaginings, he can picture the three of them on this wall one day in the future. Kate can only imagine the size of the anonymous donation her husband will insist on giving the facility.

Melissa uses her key card to open a door on their right and they find themselves in a large conference area with an oval shaped natural wood table and a mounted large screen monitor in the center of the room.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. There is water on the end table behind you and that door on the left leads to small restroom," Melissa picks up a remote from the table and hands it to Kate, "I've queued up the videos for you and there is a 10 minute break in between each one. Once you're done watching you can use the phone on the console and dial 333 to let me know you're ready and we'll go from there."

Before closing the door Melissa offers a last bit of advice, "If caregivers aren't trained in the proper techniques, no matter how well-intentioned they are, the babies suffer needlessly. We do everything we can to prevent that. So take notes and don't be afraid to ask questions later. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Once the door closes, Kate and Rick look at each with a nervous smile. Rick goes to the proffered water, grabbing two bottles and hands one to Kate as he pulls out a chair for her to sit. "Let's get started, Beckett. We've got a lot of watching to do!"

His excitement is enough to jump start Kate's reflexes again and she settles herself in the chair next to her husband, pulls out her notepad and with a quick wink at Rick presses play.

The videos are a wealth of information covering feedings, C-Position holding, swaddling, low stimuli and the introduction of noise, light and people to the sensitive system of a drug addicted baby. They're both a bit overwhelmed but also extremely excited when just a little over two hours later they buzz the extension to re-call Melissa Bravaro back to the conference room.

When the Case Manager walks back in the room she is carrying what appears to be an infant wrapped in the softest looking blanket Kate has ever seen.

Kate gasps, "Is that…"

Melissa laughs effectively cutting Kate off, "No, I'm afraid this is just our model baby. She's a lot like a CPR infant dummy but a little more realistic. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Kate laughs back, "No, I'm not disappointed. I think I would have been terrified if you had actually brought Destiny in already. After what we just saw clearly we need some practice time before trying any of these techniques on a live baby."

Melissa nods, clearly pleased with Kate's response, "Let's go over your questions or concerns."

Castle gestures for Kate to start and watches as Melissa lays the realistic baby on the table with the same care one would use with a real baby.

"I'm nervous about the special techniques feedings." Kate timidly states.

Melissa expertly answers her questions and concerns, while reassuring the enthusiastic couple. Handing Kate the practice infant, she talks Kate through the process.

It's exercise is awkward at best. Kate feels like she's all thumbs as she listens and mimics what Melissa is telling her. She drops the bottle on the floor three times before she feels her fingers mold to a comfortable holding spot. After 10 minutes she's pretty confident and hands the model to Castle for his turn.

Watching his bear claw hands try and manipulate the small plastic bottle has her biting the inside of her cheek to keep her laughter in. Castle ever the show up though picks up the technique quickly and looks like a pro after only 3 attempts.

Melissa goes over the proper swaddling steps, informing the couple that it helps to keep an infant calm because the drugs coursing in their systems cause chaos and the babies cannot soothe themselves properly. Wrapping them tightly in a bundle with their hands at their sides and only their heads peeking out allows their little bodies to relax.

Discussing the environment brings up a couple concerns from Rick, "My mother and my adult daughter live with us and I'm wondering how we go about introducing them. Should we do it right away and get it over with or ease into it over time? With the low stimulation so important I'm very worried about my over exuberant mother."

The Case Manager is thoughtful in her answer, "Ah, great question. We've found it best that the introduction of new people or caregivers is a slow process and you may experience a step forward and a step back. You'll want enough time with Destiny before bringing others into her world so you can read her signs if she is in distress or the stimulation is too much. I know of your mother, Mr. Castle and she is lovely, however, you'll have to trust your instinct on the timing."

Both Castles have questions on C-position holding, questioning the technique that almost bends the baby in half as well as the no typical rocking. Not being able to rock a baby naturally goes against everything they've been taught, however, Melissa explains the proper rhythmic up and down rocking these babies prefer and the hand cupping bottom thumping that soothes them to sleep.

Techniques practiced and questions asked and answered, Kate and Rick feel more prepared for the job ahead and are anxious to get some live interaction. Depositing her and Castle's water bottles in the recycling receptacle Kate turns to Melissa with wide questioning eyes, "Do we get to meet her now?"

Gathering up the infant dummy and the plastic practice bottles Melissa herds them towards the door, "Yes! Let's go meet baby Destiny."

Leaving the conference room, the trio walks to a different wing of the building. After Melissa buzzes them through they find themselves in front of a bustling nurse's station. The feel of the area is different than the previous rooms they have been in. Instead of fluorescent ceiling lights, the area is lit up with wall scones spaced about 4 feet apart along the walls. Nurses, doctors, aides and what appear to be volunteers all talk in a hushed whisper. You can see the urgency in their eyes when they speak but you cannot hear or feel it around you.

Melissa speaks softly with a RN who smiles at Rick and Kate before coming over to introduce herself, "Good Afternoon, I'm Natalie and I am the Registered Nurse in charge of Destiny's care during the day shift. I hear that you two are a bit anxious to meet little miss sweetheart?"

Extending her hand in greeting, Kate shakes Natalie's hand in return, "We are. I'm Kate and this is my husband, Rick. We are excited and a little nervous about taking this next step."

Natalie smiles, "That's perfectly normal; however, I'll need you to calm yourself as much as possible before we go in the nursery so that Destiny doesn't pick up on your stress."

Kate blushes as Natalie finishes, "Yes, of course. I'm…we…didn't realize. I'm sorry."

Castle lays a reassuring hand on Kate's shoulder and feels her relax under his touch.

Natalie laughs as she gestures for the couple to follow her, "Don't be sorry, Kate. I wasn't reprimanding you; I want you as relaxed as possible so Destiny can be in the same state."

"Well, I for one, am more than calm and ready to go in the nursery." Castle says, clapping and rubbing his hands together, ending the statement with his best-selling author smile in place.

Natalie shakes her head and blocks Castle's path, "Mr. Castle, I'm afraid you are going to have to take your volume down at least 3 notches before we can go in or your voice will startle the babies. And yes, you I am reprimanding."

Kate feels bad for her husband as she watches a crimson blush stain his cheeks and his eyes lower to the ground before he mumbles, "Sorry, Natalie. I'll be more aware."

Kate takes his hand, steps in and rewards him with a quick of a kiss to his cheek for his effort and whispers in his ear, "Its okay, Castle. I like it when you're loud."

Their steps are quicker as they follow Natalie through a series of security doors and short hallways. The nurse finally halts outside a white door with a small glass window in the center, "Take a peek. This is nursery number 3 and Destiny is in the second crib on the right, against the wall."

The couple push and nudge like 5 year olds lining up for Kindergarten, each trying to get a better look through the partition. Finally Castle steps behind Kate, putting his hands on her shoulders and they are both able to watch at the same time.

Inside the nursery they see 5 cribs, two changing tables and two gliders. From afar it looks sterile and unwelcome for a new baby. The cribs have no bumpers or mobiles, no blankets of any kind really, just simple mattresses being occupied by a tiny trussed up infant in each one.

Natalie breaks into their thoughts, "Destiny is due for her next feeding in 10 minutes so this is excellent timing. I and an aide will be on hand to help you and you'll get some very invaluable experience."

"What is her bottle schedule right now?' asks Kate.

"Destiny eats every three hours and typically consumes 2 to 2.25 ounces over a 60 minute period-"

Castle interrupts, "I'm sorry. Did you say 60 minutes? It takes her an hour to consume 2 ounces of formula?"

"Not always, Mr. Castle. Sometimes it's a little over 60 minutes and a little over 2 ounces." Natalie winks at Kate when she finishes.

"Does she fuss or indicate when she needs to eat?" Kate questions.

Shaking her head, Natalie answers, "No. Cocaine babies are sleepy babies and they have to be woken up to be fed or they'll just continue to sleep themselves into starvation."

Kate nods, "So if Destiny needs to eat every three hours and it takes her one hour to consume the bottle, at what point do we start the clock, when she awakes or when she finishes?"

Natalie can see the wheels turning in Kate's head and nods her affirmation, "From the time you initially wake her up. Routine is important and it will be imperative for you to stay on a rigid schedule. Sleep, feed, sleep, feed. Over time we'll have you increase the ounces and the amount of sleep times but for now, prepare yourselves to essentially live in two hour chunks of time with very limited sleep."

Kate sneaks a glance at Castle and is amused to see that his startled eyes are as wide open as his mouth, "Wow," she mouths.

Natalie turns to the couple and lifts her hand to the nursery door, "You ready to go in?"

As they step quietly in the room they are met with the barest whispers of infants breathing, monitors buzzing and the occasional tiny mewl from one of the cribs.

Natalie guides them to the Destiny's crib and the couple cautiously peers over the railing to find a tightly swaddled infant sleeping soundly. Her skin is the most beautiful chocolate brown they've ever seen, her cheeks are chubby like a chipmunks, slightly red and have what appears to be a small rash smattered across the plump skin and even with the tiny cap sitting atop her head they can see a startling amount of silky brown hair spilling out.

Resisting the urge to reach out and touch the baby, the couple straightens up and their faces betray it all. Kate and Rick have fallen in love in the space of 25 seconds.

Without hesitation Natalie reaches in and picks up the sleeping infant. The baby doesn't open her eyes but a tiny unhappy growl does escape as she is gently moved and turned around in Natalie's arms.

With a jerk of her head to the right, Natalie gestures towards one of the gliders in the room. Carrying the baby close but not tight against her body, the nurse sits in the glider and gently shifts Destiny into the cradle position. Just as she gets settled, an aide quietly appears in the room and hands a fresh bottle to Natalie.

The couple stand transfixed next to the glider and watch as Natalie manipulates her hand around the plastic bottle, places the nipple in Destiny's mouth and uses her middle finger to nudge underneath her chin. Suddenly the baby starts a frantic sucking action but the formula spills down her chin and doesn't actually make it past her tongue.

"Cocaine babies are chaotic eaters at first but if you keep at it, she'll eventually get in a rhythm," Natalie whispers to the wide-eyed pair.

Using her foot to gently start the glider in motion, Natalie goes through the steps again as Kate and Rick watched intently. Nudge, glide, nudge, glide and both Kate and Rick let out a sigh of relief as Destiny wraps her tiny puckered lips around the nipple and holds the formula in.

Kate fixes her eyes on the bottle in hopes of gauging Destiny's intake but the formula level doesn't appear to change even after 10 minutes. At the 10 minute mark Natalie stands and gestures for Kate to have a seat in the vacated glider. Settling back in the cushy hug of the chair she tentatively lifts her arms to take the sleeping infant from the nurse.

Natalie places Destiny in the cove of Kate's arms and smiles, "She's fallen back to sleep so you'll need to wake her reflexes again"

Despite the nervousness that travels though her body as the baby is nestled in her arms, Kate can feel a tug of instinct kick in within seconds. Manipulating the bottle to Destiny's lips she makes a slow caress under the baby's chin. When the child still slumbers, she does it again and then again. Her heart thunders in her chest as she watches the small delicate mouth begin to suckle again. Using her foot as Natalie did just moments ago Kate starts the glider in a slow rhythmic back and forth.

Rick watches his wife as she cradles the petite bundle, hypnotized by the sight before him and the soft slide of the magic chair. Thinking back to a year ago when Kate confessed to not being a baby person he chuckles softly. He believes the tender eyes gazing at Destiny are a sure indicator of a changed heart.

Kate tears herself away from watching the baby at the sound of Rick's laughter. Raising her eyebrows she silently mouths 'what?'

Rick shakes his head at his wife, shrugs and silently answers back, 'I just love you.'

He gets an eye roll for that.

At the 30 minute mark, Kate stands and motions with a nod for Rick to sit. He sits back, cradles the baby and waits as Kate checks the formula level. 1 ounce down!

Rick's broad frame fills the chair and Destiny is dwarfed against him. His huge arms curl around the swaddled infant and Kate is amazed at the natural ease Castle possesses as he begins to coax the baby to resume eating.

Rick too sets the glider in motion and although she can't hear the words she can feel the low whispered rumblings of promises her husband is giving the child. Breathing deeply to stop the swell of emotion about to overtake her, she smiles at the unconventional pair.

After 2.25 ounces and 67 minutes, Natalie steps back in the room with an aide who relieves Rick of the now full and dozing baby. The couple goes to follow the aide but is instead guided out of the nursery.

Both Kate and Rick blink rapidly as their eyes adjust to the brighter lighting outside the cove they have just left.

Staring longingly back at the nursery door Kate turns to the nurse, "Is she bringing her back?"

"She has to be weighed and changed and will nap for another two hours. You'll see her again tomorrow," affirms Natalie.

Kate nods emphatically, "Yes, tomorrow. We'll come back tomorrow. When can we see her or are there rules for our visits?"

Walking the couple down the hall and back out to the lobby Natalie fills them in on what to expect from here until discharge today, "Visiting hours are from 10AM to 8PM. I suggest you set a schedule and stick to it. Maybe have both of you come again tomorrow and then break it up from there so you can maximize the time?"

Ricks cuts in, "I like that idea. Kate will be working until Destiny is released and having us take different shifts will help us both to establish a routine and a bond."

Reaching the front door of the building Natalie shakes Rick's hand first and then turns to Kate, "You both did great with her today and I can tell you that I have the utmost confidence that with a little more time and practice Destiny will be in good hands once she leaves PICC."

The couple thanks the nurse, pushes through the exit and head toward the parking lot. Rick clicks the remote toggling the Lincoln's door open and they both slide in to their seats.

"Wow." They both exclaim at once.

Kate shifts in her seats, faces her husband, "What an amazing morning, Rick. Destiny is so beautiful and fragile and I…I can't wait to continue this journey her."

Ricks smiles at his wife's admission and then his brows furrow, "Beckett, do you think she has 10 fingers and 10 toes?"

Kate looks at Castle like he's lost his mind, voices that very thought, "Have you lost your mind?"

Castle hold his hands up in gesture of defense, "No but that was the first thing I did when Alexis was born. I counted all her fingers and all her toes. I wanted to do that to Destiny but she was bundled up so tight I couldn't even tell if she _had _fingers or toes!"

Kate reaches out to Rick, taking his hand in hers, "Castle, please don't worry about that. I'm positive that kind of information is something they would have mentioned in the first conversation we had."

'Wouldn't they?' Kate asks herself silently.

"And, just so you know, Rick, I don't care if Destiny has 10 toes or no toes; she's perfect in every way."

Castle smiles tenderly at his fierce looking wife, "I agree, Kate. She's beautiful and perfect and we're going to be great."

* * *

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who is still on this journey with me. It's all fun and games from here on out. ****A/N - Once again a big shout out to GeekMom for policing my grammar and inserting pretty words when needed. All mistakes are still mine!**


	5. Surprise! It's a Girl

**Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, clicked favorite or reviewed. I'm so glad people are enjoying this adventure. **

* * *

Destiny – Chapter 5 –

After their initial joint visit the next day Rick and Kate take turns seeing Destiny with one of them going in the morning and the other one going in the afternoon. Typically Rick tries to go in at 10:00 when visiting hours begin and Kate goes during a long lunch or after a shift provided her case load allows.

Two weeks of consistent visits have allowed them both to form a bond with the tiny baby and they can feel their confidence growing in her handling. The time passes quickly and each is eager to share the news of their visit with the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick is taking chicken and vegetables from the refrigerator when Kate bursts through the door, a wide happy grin on her face when she sees him, "Rick! Destiny opened her eyes today!"

Rick sets the dinner makings on the counter so he can rush to his wife and pull her into a hug, "She did? Wow, that's such a big milestone."

Moving into his hug, Kate agrees, "It is. Natalie was very pleased. And, she kept her eyes open for almost 5 minutes. Rick, they're so beautiful; big, round beautiful shiny pools of chocolate. And her lashes, my God, they're so long they reach the bottom end of her brows when they are open all the way. Oh, I wish you could have been there."

Ending the hug but taking Kate's hand he leads her back to the kitchen. He takes a glass from the cabinet next to the fridge and fills it from the bottle of red breathing on the counter, "I was hoping she was going to open her eyes when I was there earlier. She seemed a little more alert and I even got her to take the whole 2.25 ounces with only about 15 nudges and under 65 minutes!"

Taking the glass, Kate nods, "The older grandmotherly volunteer was there when I arrived and she told me that her feedings had gone well that day. Natalie also told me that her tremors were subsiding a little and they might bump her ounces up a little in the next day or two."

Having poured the wine, Rick begins to assemble a quick stir fry again, "That's all good news. If Destiny keeps this up, she just might be discharged in a couple of weeks."

Setting her glass down, Kate comes behind the counter to help Rick chop vegetables to throw in the skillet that is starting to sizzle with heat and oil. Adjusting the heat she tosses a couple broccoli florets in when her cell phone rings.

Gesturing for Rick to continue, she quickly moves to the entry table to answer the call. 'It's a state call' she mouths to her husband before sliding her thumb across the screen, "This is Kate Beckett speaking."

"Good Afternoon, Kate. My name is Linda Thompson and I am the Social Worker assigned to Destiny. Her file has been officially transferred to me as of today so I wanted to call and introduce myself as well as update you on her case."

"Hello, I…I thought Sonia was her social worker?" Kate asks with confusion.

Shutting the heat off on the range, Rick watches as his wife walks over to the couch and sits down. Grabbing a notepad and a pen on his way over he joins her on the comfortable furniture just as Kate puts the call on speaker.

The woman on the other end begins speaking, "I know this is new for you and your husband and it can get a bit confusing in the beginning. Sonia is a placement worker so she works with intake and placing children that come into care. I am a Social Worker, meaning I will be the one overseeing her case, checking in with caregivers, locating family, going to court hearings and interacting with any CASA's or therapists on an ongoing basis until her case is closed either through reunification or adoption."

"Reunification?" Kate chokes out.

"Of course, Mrs. Castle: the state's initial goal is always reunification first, and then foster care or adoption."

Kate grabs Castle's hand and squeezes it hard, "Is she going to be reunited with her mother?"

"That's actually one of the reasons I'm calling," The woman answers.

Kate closes her eyes, bows her head as if in prayer and leans hard into Castle's shoulder, feeling the strength in his embrace. The thought of never even getting to have Destiny come at all is almost too much to think about.

The Social Worker continues, "We have been unable to locate Destiny's mother or the alleged father at this time. We are aware of a grandmother in California who was very interested in raising the baby as well as an aunt here in New York. Both candidates failed the background checks and have been denied placement. Destiny had a dependency hearing yesterday afternoon and it has been ordered that she be placed with you once discharged from PICC and for at least up until October of this year. If you are not aware, dependency hearings are every six months unless an emergency arises and a date is needed immediately."

"Can you explain the failed background checks to us?" Rick asks.

They can hear paper shuffling before Linda answers, "I can't go into specifics for privacy reasons, however, I can tell you that both candidates have extensive criminal histories negating them as placement options now or in the future."

Rick is quickly writing notes on the pad so they can refer to them later if needed when Kate questions, "Can you give us any insight to how you think Destiny's case will play out in the courts?"

A long pause follows Kate's question before the social worker's voice comes across the line again, "I don't…can't give you false hope on her case. I can only say that Destiny is the fourth child of a very young mother and she has yet to gain custody of any of them. Destiny has three older half siblings, all girls and all have had parental rights terminated and have been adopted. You will need to exercise caution and understand that even while she is in your care, the state will try for reunification up until it's deemed an unrealistic option. Should it reach that point, we would then move toward termination of parental rights. But please understand that is at least a year away."

Rick smiles at his wife and nods at the phone, "Thank you for your honesty. We just want to know what we should expect for the immediate future."

"I understand Mr. and Mrs. Castle. I do. Foster Care and Foster Adopt are not for the faint of heart. My advice to you is to take it one day at a time. Love Destiny, nurture her, give her the new start she needs and cherish every minute you have with her. Offering up a little prayer every now and then never hurt either, if that's your thing."

The couple's startled laughter rings out, "It is now."

"Moving on to a bit of good news; I just talked with Melissa Bravaro right before I called the both of you."

"Oh. I just got home from visiting Destiny about an hour ago and I wasn't able to touch base with Melissa at that time. What did she have to say?" asks Kate.

"Well, both Melissa and Natalie, the RN, are extremely pleased with Destiny's progress the last two weeks. Her weight has increased to 5 lbs. 12 ounces and both tell me her feedings are requiring less and less assistance to suck. They are encouraged that her tremors have subsided and they're going to increase her formula intake to 2.75 ounces starting this evening. If Destiny can handle the slight increase intake for 24 hours, they are cautiously optimistic of releasing her to your care the day after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow!" Kate gasps. "That soon?"

The woman on the other ends laughs into the receiver, "Well, like I said, they are cautiously optimistic of her release but you should have a firm answer tomorrow either while you're there visiting or via phone."

The couple sports matching grins from ear to ear and Rick informs the social worker that tomorrow is Kate's day off so they were already planning on visiting Destiny together.

"Perfect timing then: I suggest you delay your visit till the afternoon in order to allow Destiny's team to come to a firm decision. I'll follow up with you tomorrow evening. Take care." The woman says as she rings off.

Kate turns to Rick, draping her arms around his neck and kisses him softly on the lips, "Wow." She breathes into him, "Destiny could be here in less than 48 hours, Rick."

Rick's smile crinkles his eyes, spreads across his whole face, "I'm still a bit shocked, Kate but I'm so, so excited for her to come home."

"Yes, home, Rick. Destiny is coming _home_." The couple stays in their embrace until the sound of Kate's stomach rumbling forces them to part and resume dinner preparations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking the next morning, both too excited to get much sleep, Castle suggests they grab a late breakfast at one of their favorite diners before going to see Destiny. The April showers earlier in the week have given way to a crisp, sunny day and the couple is dressed in layers in anticipation of a warmer afternoon. Walking side by side they head to the ground floor garage and slide into the Lincoln.

The restaurant is busy when they arrive but they're seated within 20 minutes. Knowing the menu by heart, Kate orders her usual two egg breakfast, with fried potatoes and fruit. Rick, goes with his favorite biscuits and gravy with a side of bacon and some hotcakes.

"Castle." Kate admonishes, you're not going to be able to eat like that forever you know."

Castle sighs, "I know but I figure I'll run this afternoon after we get home. Plus, it's sort of a celebration breakfast."

Kate hums, "That it is. I still can't believe it Castle. It's sort of surreal, don't you think?"

Rick nods, "I do. I have so many questions too and I'm not sure who to ask or even if I should ask them?"

"Like what?" Kate asks.

"Um, let's see. I wonder if people are going to question us or look at us oddly because she's black and we're white."

Tilting her head to the side, Kate furrows her brows before answering, "So what if they do?"

"Don't get me wrong, it won't matter to me, it's just something I've thought about once we learned she was African American."

Kate nods her head, her lips pinching in a scowl, "I imagine it will happen. Not with our friends and family, but maybe when we're out in public."

"How do you think we'll handle the scrutiny?" Castle asks.

Taking a second to gather her thoughts Kate exhales a long breath before answering, "I think we do what Linda said and take it a day at a time. Some people will have some strong opinions but we're strong people and can handle any criticism that may come."

Smiling at his wife Castle agrees, "That we are, Kate. So, it's almost 1:00. Should we head over to PICC?"

When Kate agrees Castle signals for the check, pays their bill and they head out again into the warm afternoon sun to go visit the little girl who is quickly stealing their hearts.

Arriving at PICC, Rick and Kate enter the building that has been become a warm and inviting place over the last couple of weeks. Walking up to reception to check in they are asked to wait in the lobby because Melissa wants to speak with them as soon as possible.

They're joined by the Case Manager after just a few minutes, "Hi, Rick. Kate. I'm so glad you were able to come in together today, I have a bit of news for you"

"Is everything okay with Destiny?" Kate asks the woman.

"Yes, she's fine. We increased her formula intake late yesterday afternoon and she has been able to finish it at every feeding. We're very encouraged with her progress. So much so that we've decided to go ahead and discharge her into your care this afternoon."

Rick speaks first, "I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say you were releasing Destiny today?

Melissa laughs at the wide eyed couple in front of her, "I did. Destiny is making great progress and she's now 20 days old. What she needs for the next couple of months is sleep and a calm, loving environment. What PICC needs is the bed for another infant."

Nodding, Rick's smile fades a bit as he answers, "So, she's not really ready, but because of bed space she's going anyway."

Melissa reaches out, laying a hand on Castle's arm before speaking to them both, "No, not entirely. Destiny is ready. The two of you are ready."

"We don't have a car seat with us, we don't have diapers her size, bottles, the formula she needs. We're not ready!" Kate blurts out.

Shoving his hand in his pocket and extracting his key, Castle begins to move away from the women, "I'll go now. I can get everything right now and be back in an hour."

Reaching for his arm, Kate stops her husband, "Wait, Rick. Melissa, do you have a list he could go off of, sizes he should look for?"

Melissa smiles and shakes her head at the pair in front of her, "Guys, relax. We'll send you home with everything you will need for the first days, including a new car seat, bottles, clothing, formula and instructions."

Kate closes her eyes and lifts her hand up to press fingers against her lips, "I can't believe this is happening today." She grins.

Castle wraps his arm around Kate's shoulder, kissing her quickly on the temple before whispering, "It is happening, Kate." Turning to Melissa he asks, "What now?"

"I'll have you wait in the conference room and then I'll bring her down to you in a few minutes."

Kate gasps, "Whoa. She's ready right now?"

"Surprise! It's a girl." Melissa grins at Kate and Rick before she disappears down the hall.

Kate and Rick pace the conference room, each blurting out random thoughts at the other as they wait for Melissa to come back with the baby.

"What about her hair? Alexis's was easy because her hair was straight. Destiny's is straight now but I read that will change"

"We'll have to move the crib from your office to our room."

"I have to call the Captain."

"Oh God: my mother."

"Do you think we're –"

Kate's words are cut off as Melissa and Natalie enter the room; the Nurse carrying a car seat with a sleepy, bundled up baby nestled inside, "Okay guys, here she is."

Natalie sets the convertible seat on the conference room table and turns to the couple. We'll just go over the notes the staff have made for you plus a quick tutorial on the car seat 5 point harness and then you can be on your way."

Kate walks over to the table, takes Destiny from the carrier and cradles the infant against her body, smiling when she sees Destiny's eyes open and watching her, "Hi. Hi, baby. You ready to go?"

Standing next to Kate, Rick slips his arm around her waist and leans in close to Destiny, "She looks pretty ready to me."

Thankfully they've watched Sarah Grace a few times for Kevin and Jenny so Kate is able to slip Destiny back in her carrier and manipulate the harness in record time. Armed with instructions, and 24 hour contact numbers the couple find themselves leaving as a trio; less than 35 minutes since they entered the building for a visit.

When they reach the car, Rick uses the fob to unlock all the doors and tosses his key on the seat. After a quick check in with Google on infant car seat placement, Ricks starts the task of latching it to the Lincoln. Feeling proud of his mastery of the latch system, Rick quickly secures Destiny, climbing out of the backseat and hitting the locks.

Kate smirks at her husband from across the top of the car, "You okay there, Castle?"

His wife's smirk makes him wonder what he's forgotten, "Why? he questions, dragging the word out.

"Oh, I'm just wondering why you just locked the baby in the car with your keys lying on the seat?" Kate laughs as she quickly relieves his panic by holding her own set up and unlocking the doors.

Once settled in the car, the couple take a minute to absorb everything that has happened in less than hour, "I…Castle. Rick, they just gave us a baby. We walked in the hospital and they just gave us a baby. I can't believe this."

Castle nods at his stunned wife before speaking, "Oh My God, Kate. They just gave us a baby! You need to drive. We need to go now before they figure out what they've done."

She drives.

* * *

**A/N - Yes, it happened that fast. Yes, I locked the keys in the car. :/ - I WAS NERVOUS!**

**Thank you to Chris for fixing my words, catching discrepancies and encouraging me to continue writing. **

**All mistakes belong to me.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Settling in

I am so pleased that people are enjoying this story and sticking with me on this little adventure.

* * *

Destiny – Chapter 6 – Settling In

After an embarrassing slow drive back home, the newly formed trio step into the quiet solitude of the loft. Having given both Martha and Alexis the heads up on the quick discharge of Destiny, Rick and Kate are relieved to see they have respected their wishes and have given them some time and space to adjust and get the baby settled.

Setting the carrier on the kitchen counter, Rick checks his watch and unclips the harness that secures Destiny before lifting her up and settling her against his chest, "Hey, little one." He gently coos to the still sleeping infant, "Can you wake up for me?"

Having taken her boots off and quickly changed into a more comfortable outfit of yoga pants and a loose fitting t-shirt, Kate comes to Castle's side and slips a hand around his waist just as Destiny begins to wake, "We're coming up on three hours, Rick. I'll get a bottle ready if you want to feed her."

"Yes, but first I just have to check one thing…or twenty things." Rick grins at Kate before walking to the couch and laying Destiny down on the soft cushion, settling his large hand on her tummy to keep her from rolling off.

Kate watches her husband as he gently unravels the swaddled layers of the baby, to reveal her tiny hands and feet to them for the first time. Grinning at Rick from across the room she can't but laugh as he tenderly counts every finger and every toe.

"Are they all there, Castle?"

Castle yelps, "Kate, come here!"

Her husband's tone make startles her so much she drops the formula scoop on the counter, casting the powdered food across the granite surface. Leaving the mess Kate quickly rushes over to the pair, "Castle, what? Is she okay?"

Rick's eyes are wide and round as he looks at his wife, "I think she's okay but Kate, look. They swapped out our baby and gave us a monkey instead!"

Peering down at Destiny Kate is anxious to see what Castle is talking about. Kate sweeps her eyes over the baby and is a bit amazed at the site before her. She remembers reading somewhere that premature babies can be unusually hairy, especially darker skinned babies but she is not fully prepared for what she is seeing.

Yes the baby has ten fingers and toes, tiny digits no bigger than popcorn kernels really but, she also has an unbelievable amount of hair. Everywhere. Fine dark hairs cover her spindly arms and legs, her stomach and her feet. Gently turning the baby over they examine the downy coverings on the infant's back.

Kate looks at her husband, "Wow, Castle. She has more hair on her chest than you do."

Rick visibly shudders before answering, "Ha. Ha, Kate. Be serious. Is this normal?"

Shaking her head at his theatrics Kate smiles before replying, "Yes. It's Lanugo; a fine, wispy layer of hair that covers all babies in the womb. The hair keeps them warm and usually is gone by birth, however, it is common for it to stay around for a few weeks to a couple of months on preemies. Relax, Castle. She won't be a monkey forever."

"Maybe we should nickname her monkey?" Castle voices out loud.

His quip evokes an eye roll from his wife before she leans down and gently lifts the baby up, cradling her in her arms, "Uncle Rick thinks he's pretty funny, doesn't he? I think he's pretty funny too. But, we're not going to call you monkey, are we, baby love?"

Kate walks the baby back towards the kitchen, "Castle, bring me her carrier please, I want to get a bottle going and I'm hoping you'll move the crib into our room while she is eating. I don't feel right having her in the office, she needs to be close to us."

Grabbing the handle, Castle lifts the mobile seat and walks it over to his wife before setting it down in the counter, "I totally agree, Kate. I'll get started now. I'm not sure the crib will fit through the pass through door but, if not, I'll move the cradle in and she can sleep in that for now."

Kate double checks the instructions, measures out the powdered formula and scoops it in to the waiting bottle. Placing the nipple on the top and twisting the lid on tightly she drops it in the pan of water that has been gentle simmering since her first trip to the kitchen.

Turning the heat off of the burner, Kate quickly lifts the warm bottle out of its gentle bath and tests it on her wrist before moving to the counter and peering down at Destiny, "Hey, baby girl, you ready to eat?"

Destiny's eyes are open, and they appear to be slowly tracking Kate as she comes closer to lift her out of the chair before moving them both to the couch and settling in against the cushions. Kate glances at her father's watch, notes the time and tips the nipple to the infant's mouth while nudging the baby under her chin.

Kate can hear Castle shifting things around in the office, the occasional 'oooph, ouch and I'm okay' filter through as she focuses on the tiny mouth suckling at the nipple and sees the level of liquid slowly begin to recede, "That's it sweet baby girl. You've become such a good eater in the last couple of days, haven't you?"

In the office, Castle works to get what he can to their room. The shiny mahogany cradle now resides next to Kate's side of the bed and he is currently working on putting away the diapers, onesies, booties and tiny hats that came home from PICC with them. The sound of Kate's voice drifts to where he is working and he stops suddenly and walks to the door to listen. Leaning against the jam, a tender smile on his face he watches intently as Kate sings softly to the baby, the words of Don Mclean soothing and beautiful but, Kate's voice; arresting as it filters down to the baby in her arms,

"Wonderful baby livin' on love the sandman says maybe he'll take you above, up where the girls fly on ribbons and bows, where babies float by, just counting their toes."

To make himself known, Castle quietly clears his throat as he walks into the living room and joins Kate on the couch, "Hey, how's she doing?" He asks, leaning to push the blanket down a bit so he can see Destiny's face.

Kate gives him a shy smile, "Good. Only about half an ounce left and it's just now an hour."

Castle reaches up to Kate, tucking an errant curl of hair over her ear again and kisses her temple, "Feels "great, huh?"

"Rick." Kate sighs. "It feels…It feels really great, like she's always been here: like she belongs. I feel like she's everything we've been waiting for. I know the first rule of being a foster parent is not letting yourself get too attached but I…I don't think I could ever let her go now."

Rick smiles at Kate, wraps his arm around her shoulder so he can bring her and Destiny in close, "I don't think I could let her go either. And, I can't tell you how much I love watching you with Destiny, Kate. It's beautiful and amazing and something I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to share with you once you told me you weren't really a baby person."

Kate smiles at Rick and leans in to nudge his shoulder, "Well, in my defense I did say I was sure it would be different when it was one of our own."

"I remember and I'm so glad you were right and I'm so glad you are here." Rick answers. "Everything is different when the child is yours. Even more so when you have a partner willing to share it all with you."

"That's what partners are for, Rick. Always." She whispers.

Kate looks down, sees that Destiny has drifted off to sleep, the bottle nearly empty and resting against her tiny chin. She maneuvers the slumbering infant to her shoulder and begins to gently pat her back in hopes of enticing some left over air from the baby's tummy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their first night is spent establishing a routine, orchestrating the dance of bottle making, baby feeding, changing and rocking. Utilizing a schedule app on Castle's phone they are able to keep track of the time it takes Destiny to eat, the amount she has finished and her sleep patterns. The baby is content and by 2AM the parents are exhausted but confident they can keep up this schedule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eyes grainy with lack of sleep, Kate startles awake, and grabs her phone to check the time. She swings her legs off the bed after eyeing the empty cradle next to her. Castle's side of the bed is cold, a good indication he has been up for a while.

Kate grabs her robe from the end of the bed, wrapping the silk material around her body and securing it tightly at her waist with the single tie. Stepping into the bathroom she washes her face, brushes her teeth and checks herself in the mirror. 'Ugh' she grunts. 'I look like hell'. Dark circles blossom under her eyes, her ponytail is askew and remnants of yesterday's mascara make her look like a raccoon. 'welcome to motherhood, huh, Kate,' she chuckles to herself before heading out in search of her husband and baby…er, the baby.

Stepping into the living room she sees Rick lying back on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, Destiny cradled against his chest, his large hand at her back to keep her close. His head is tilted back against the cushions and he is snoring. Loudly. He might also be drooling.

Smiling at the scene in front of her, Kate dashes back in the bedroom for her phone, rushing back on quiet feet to take a picture of the two sleeping figures. Leaning in for a close up, she sees that Destiny's eyes are open and she appears wide awake.

Putting her phone down on the table, Kate gently lifts the infant from Rick's chest and settles in the cradle of her arms, "Good Morning, baby love," she coos to the alert little girl. "How long have you two been out here, huh?" Checking the app on Rick's phone she sees that Destiny is due for a bottle in about 10 minutes. She shifts the girl to her shoulder, the maneuver giving her the room to rock the child up and down rather than side to side.

Moving to the kitchen Kate begins to the process of preparing a bottle. Her movements although quiet are enough to awake the sleeping giant on the couch and she turns as her husband grunts out a good morning.

"Hey, didn't mean to wake you." She smiles.

Rick gets up from the couch, stretches and rubs a hand down his face in an effort to make himself a little more alert, "I was awake," he answers as he rounds the counter and takes over the bottle making so Kate doesn't have to juggle baby and formula or put Destiny down.

"Hmmm, I think the drool on your cheek says otherwise, my dear." Kate laughs.

Handing Kate the bottle Castle shrugs, "Maybe. I rolled over a few minutes before her last feeding was due so I brought her out here so you could sleep a bit longer. Once she finished I curled her on my chest and we must have fallen asleep again"

Kate brings Destiny back down to the cradle of her arms and is delighted to see the infant is still awake and still alert. Reaching in to caress the baby's cheek Kate sighs, "He's the best snuggler isn't he, baby?"

Kate has moved to the couch and just as Destiny is finishing up the last of her bottle the scrape of a key in the door startles them all. Kate braces for the impact of the two red heads entering the loft but the loud entrance never comes. Instead Alexis and her grandmother open the door almost silently and the pair tip toe inside.

Destiny barely stirs in Kate's arm and she can feel her grip on the baby relax and she grins as Alexis hesitantly comes to stand at the far end of the couch. Kate gestures for the girl to come closer, patting the spot next to her on the couch, "Alexis, come meet Destiny."

Alexis scoots close enough to Kate that their thighs are touching and she leans in close to see the tightly wrapped infant her stepmother is holding. Wide blue eyes meet touch on wide brown eyes and the girls gasps, "Oh, Kate, Dad, she's beautiful." Alexis reaches over and untucks the top of the blanket the baby is swaddled in, revealing the infants tiny hand, and takes it. "Hi. Hi, Destiny." she whispers.

Rick and his mother watch the introduction with tender smiles, "Oh, Richard, darling. A baby. It's so exciting. And, dearest Katherine looks to be a natural in the mother role"

Rick beams at his mother, "She's doing great and we're very excited...and exhausted. Kate and I were up every couple of hours. It's only been one night, but I had forgotten how little sleep you get with a baby in the house."

"Well, Richard. We're home now and you know that we're more than happy to help." His mother states as she walks away from her son, anxious for her own introduction to Destiny.

Rick follows, "Mother, we talked about this, remember? We need to move slow with Destiny: no loud noises, voices or over the top dramatics while she settles in."

"Oh, I know, Darling. I know," Martha answers as she settles herself on the other side of Kate and sneaks a peek at the baby nestled in her daughter-in-law's arms, "Well hello there, little one. Aren't you a gorgeous, gorgeous, baby?"

Destiny's eyes close and Kate can feel her body stiffen a little after the brief interaction with Alexis and Martha. Standing up, Kate smiles at them both and moves towards the bedroom, "I think I'm going to rock her in our room and lay her down for a nap."

Rick takes a seat on the couch with his daughter and his mother, "I know you two have questions and I know you want to hold her and be a part of this with us and you will be: both of you. Right now though, Kate and I need to be Destiny's only caregivers. Once we feel she is comfortable and has adjusted to being here then we can move toward getting the two of you involved with her more. Can you live with that?"

The red heads are both nodding in response and Kate is walking out of the bedroom when the house phone rings. Ricks picks it up, speaks to the caller on the other end, and tells the doorman to let the visitors up.

Once Rick hangs up, he turns to Kate and explains that Destiny's social worker, Linda Thompson and a public nurse are on their way up. Realizing she is still in her robe, Kate yelps before rushing to the bedroom to change in to comfortable clothes before the women arrive at their door.

* * *

**A/N - Many more thanks to GM for the help and encouragement to keep going.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. A Little Hurt

I'm so glad to see people are still enjoying this journey. Thank you.

**Only Destiny is mine.**

* * *

It takes a month but, both Rick and Kate adjust to Destiny's schedule and living their lives on two hours of sleep at a time. Trading off at night helps the pair cobble together larger chunks of sleep but more often than not the appeal of spending quality, quiet time with the baby means both end up doing her feedings together.

Castle rolls over to the ping of his watch tone, throws the bed covers back and swings his legs over the side of the bed. Running a hand down his face to chase away the sleep he quietly walks to Kate's side of the bed and leans over to pick up the still sleeping infant from the cradle. He gently undoes the blanket bounding her tiny hands to her side and pulls the baby tight against his chest, "Hey, little one. You ready for something to eat again?"

Walking to the kitchen to warm the prepared bottle Kate had fixed earlier, Castle gently rubs Destiny's back and talks to her the entire time, "We're going to let Kate sleep through this one, baby girl." His voice is soft and soothing and Destiny no longer startles when he first speaks. "Yep, just you and me and some formula: maybe an episode or two of Firefly or Wives of Wall Street."

Castle turns at the sound of his wife's snort behind him, "You are not subjecting my baby to Wives of Wall Street, Castle. Or, Firefly. If you need to put something on to stay awake either give her to me or put on some Coltrane or other soft music." Kate slides her hand around Castle's waist, peers in at the now awake infant in her husband's arms, "Don't you worry, baby love, I won't let him make you suffer through his bad television addiction."

"Bad television?" Castle huffs. "Should I have her watch some Temptation Lane instead? Castle asked facetiously, "now that - that is bad television."

Kate takes the bottle from the warmer and heads towards the couch with Castle and baby following. Once seated, Kate reaches over and tenderly transfers Destiny over so she can feed her, "No television at all, Castle. Destiny has only now adjusted to the noises around the loft and to Alexis and you mother. I'm afraid introducing TV would be too much stimulation."

At a month old, Destiny is now ingesting almost 4 ounces of formula per bottle and has added another 1.5 pounds to her weight. Although still small for her age, she is changing every day and surprising Rick and Kate at almost every turn. Gazing down at the nuzzling little girl in her arms Kate sighs, "I can't believe that she is a month old already, Rick. Did I tell you that she kept her eyes open the whole time I was feeding her this afternoon?"

Curled against Kate's side Rick hums, "Mmm hmm. I've noticed that although she doesn't track movements yet or follow voices, her eyes are open more often, and she seems very alert most of the time."

Reaching down, Kate to grasps a tiny finger and holds tight to a the tiny digit, "She is definitely more alert. Did the nurse mention anything about her lack of noises or reflexes? It still seems strange that she doesn't cry or mewl or really make any sounds at all at this point. Oh, and did you ask her about the rash that broke out yesterday?"

They have a public nurse that comes by once a week to weigh Destiny, check her vitals and monitor her early development. Introduced to them by Destiny's social worker, she has been a plethora of information and support over the last month. Thinking back to her visit earlier today Rick answers his wife, "I did ask her about the rash and she thought it might be an allergic reaction to the new formula she gave us. Since Destiny already has her one month well baby check up tomorrow," Rick glances at his watch, "or, today, she suggested we have the doctor look at it then."

"Good idea. Are we supposed to talk to the doctor about her lack of sounds too?" Kate questions.

Rick is thoughtful in his answer to his wife, "We did talk a little about it and for now she is not that concerned, however, she did suggest we have the doctor test her hearing just in case."

Noting the look of panic wash across Kate's face he continues, "However, she did say that delayed verbalization is perfectly normal in drug-affected infants. Her little body is still detoxing and as the drugs leave her system her body rapidly adapts and development milestone marks are hit on more quickly."

Kate sighs, "Oh, that's so good to hear, Rick. I don't want to fool myself into thinking she's perfectly healthy but the way she has progressed lately, I find it hard to believe she is…was diagnosed as failure to thrive."

Castle nods, "I know. She's been nothing short of amazing these last four weeks and I can't wait to see just what she has in store for us. Selfishly, I hope for more sleep."

Kate bumps against his shoulder, jostling the baby as she eats, "You want more sleep even when there isn't an infant involved, but I can agree with you on that. I'd give anything to have 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep. Especially since I'm going back to the precinct next week."

"Both Mother and Alexis have offered to pitch in and Destiny seems to have grown more comfortable with them in the last couple of weeks. Alexis even studied all of our notes and really wants to be a part of Destiny's care."

"It's probably time." Kate agrees. "Destiny is more comfortable with them and we'd still be in the loft if anything went wrong. Why don't we talk to them about it tonight at dinner? Set something up in the next day or two. Maybe we could even go to dinner, just the two of us? Nothing far but it would be nice to get out for a bit."

"Great idea, Kate. I love Destiny, love being able to parent her and everything about the little family we are forming, but I do miss my alone time with just my wife," Rick laments.

Reaching up to stroke the stubble on his jaw, Kate whispers, "I miss you too, Castle. Let's get our first post baby date night set up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that morning they arrive at the children's clinic for Destiny's well baby check-up. The world of public clinics is new to the couple and they are still learning how to maneuver within the strict system. Destiny is covered by the State's insurance, Medicare really, and even though both Kate and Rick were adamant about taking on the cost of Destiny seeing a pediatrician familiar to them it's against the rules while she is still a foster child. There are only a handful of pediatrician's in their area that take the state's insurance but thankfully the public nurse directed them to a public children's clinic across town.

The small non-descript brick building looks depressing on the outside but once they enter, the double glass doors the walls are lively with color. There is a large fish tank to the left of the lobby filled with tiger and clown fish zipping along the water. A children's play area filled with mushrooms stools for jumping on along with a large reading alcove, which is stocked with hundreds of books, take up most of the space.

Kate takes Destiny over to a sit in one of the comfortable overstuffed chairs by the play area to wait for Rick, who is in the long check-in line.

Everywhere she looks, happy children jump and play or read or just sit quietly with their parents as they wait for their names to be called.

A girl about 4 years old watches Kate out of the corner of her eye, sneaking a shy smile to her every now and then. After the third such smile, Kate lifts her hand and gives the girl a small wave. The child ducks her head for a minute and then moves closer to her.

"That your baby?" the girl questions.

Kate smiles, "She is. This is Destiny. Would you like to say hi?"

The girl remains a few feet away, "You her mama?" The child demands.

Kate nods.

The small interrogator tilts her head and takes a step closer. She takes a long look at Destiny and then an even longer look at Kate, "how comes her skins not like you?"

It's only the second time they have been out in public with Destiny and Kate is not yet prepared for the scrutiny they undoubtedly will face. Even less so now that the first test comes at the hands of a four year old. She suddenly finds herself at a loss for words.

"Every family is different in their own way." She hears Rick's voice as he comes up behind her: saved by her writer once again.

"Some families have all colors in them. Some have only one color. Some have two moms, or two dads or just a mom and just a dad. These differences are what makes the world and families so special." Rick explains softly.

"My friend, Sarah has two moms. I just have a dad. He's right there." The girl points to a red faced man sitting in a chair across from Kate.

"Amelia," the man calls, "Stop with the questions and come back over here."

Amelia smiles and waves to them before she skips over and jumps up in the chair to begin reading the book her father hands her.

Rick smiles at the precocious child before settling in the chair next to Kate, "She reminds me of Alexis at that age. Always questioning. I hope Destiny will be the same way."

Before Kate can answer they hear Destiny's name being called by a nurse. Standing up the couple walks over to the woman and follows her through a door to the inner clinic.

"Good Morning." The woman offers. "I'm Maisy, I'm the nurse practitioner and I'll be weighing and measuring Destiny, checking her heart rate, her eyes, and ears and then administering her second Hep B shot."

Kate sucks in a breath, "Shot? She'll be getting a shot today?"

Maisy nods, "Yes, but I'll come back after the doctor is done with his exam so it'll be at the end of her appointment."

Castle wraps an arm around Kate and whispers in her ear, "it's okay, Kate. It'll be quick and we'll take her home right afterward. I remember with Alexis that the first few rounds of shots are tougher on the parents than the baby."

Maisy points to a door on their right, "We'll be in exam room 3 today. If you'll just go in and undress Destiny and then wrap her up again in her blanket, I'll get everything ready and be back in a minute."

Kate lays Destiny down on the scratchy white paper overlay of the exam table, "I'm so sorry, baby girl. This probably isn't going to be very comfortable for you." Working quickly Kate deftly unsnaps the tiny buttons of the cotton onesie she had dressed the baby in earlier that morning. She gently lifts the small arms and legs out of their slots, leaving Destiny in only her cloth diaper. Once her skin is exposed to the cooler air Destiny's body stiffens and she lets out a short, startled burst of a cry.

Kate and Rick stare wide eyed at the baby for a second before their faces break out in grins. Angry or not this is the first sound they've heard their baby make in a month. Kate quickly pulls the girl into her arms, "Oh, baby. It's so good to hear that little voice is working. I know it's cold too and I'm sorry." Kate coos to the agitated infant.

After a minute Rick takes Destiny and cradles her against his broad chest, murmuring soft words to soothe the baby. Gently rubbing her back he can feel the baby begin to relax and she appears calm again when the nurse re-enters the room.

Maisy is quick and efficient in her working with Destiny as well as extremely gentle. Destiny shows up in the 3 percentile for both weight and length but her lungs and heart are strong and her eyes and ears are clear. Her exam over she hands the baby back to Kate again and moves to leave the room, "I'll be back before the end of your appointment. Dr. Anderson should be in shortly."

A minute later a brisk knock on the door is followed by the entrance of a young man flipping through pages on a clipboard, "Good Morning, I'm Dr. Anderson." The man doesn't look up before continuing, "Destiny, one month old infant: born with multiple substances in her system, showed signs of addiction and spent time withdrawing at PICC. Is the nursing still going well?"

Castle seethes at the man's impersonal manner but Kate only laughs out loud, "Now, wouldn't that be something?" She quips.

For the first time during the appointment Dr. Anderson looks at the couple and the baby in Kate's arms. Blushing furiously he stammers an apology, "I'm sorry. We have a standard list of checkup questions and I just…I should have recognized -."

"You should have paid more attention when they covered bedside manner in medical school." Castle interrupts.

"I sincerely apologize, sir."

The air cleared between them, the appointment proceeds without further incident. Destiny remains silent in Kate's arms until she is again placed on the rough surface of the exam table. Laying her down so the doctor can check her reflexes, Kate starts to back away when the Destiny again lets out one short startled cry.

"Good lungs." Dr. Anderson muses.

"Actually, Doctor," Kate starts, while keeping a comforting hand on the baby's tummy, "Today is the first time she's made any sound at all. We've been somewhat concerned about her lack of crying or cooing and our public nurse suggested we follow up with you."

The doctor nods, "This is a common delay in drug-affected infants and nothing to be concerned about yet. The fact that she cried out just now is a good indication that the drugs are working their way out of her system and her body is beginning to react in a more typical way. You should see subtle changes in the coming weeks in her alertness, her tracking of voices and probably a little stiffening of muscles as they untangle themselves and start to work more freely."

"Is there a time table on how long the effects on her system will last?" Kate asks.

"Every child is different. It depends on the resiliency of the infant, the drugs in their system and how long they were subjected to the substances. Right now, I'm pleased with what I am seeing and I think we'll see marked improvement at her next appointment. Do the two of you have any more concerns you wish to discuss before I have the nurse come back and administer her shot?"

Kate nods, "We noticed a rash yesterday. At the suggestion of the nurse we changed formulas and we're wondering if it's a coincidence."

Dr. Anderson takes a closer look at Destiny before answering, "African American children tend to be lactose intolerant and that is probably the cause of the rash. It's not severe right now so I might suggest you switch her to a soy based formula and see if that clears it up."

Castle walks to the table and covers Destiny with her blanket and gently lifts her from the exam table. "Thank you doctor, we'll get some on the way home."

Dr. Anderson smiles at the couple, "It was a pleasure to meet you all and I apologize again for our rough start. I'd like to see Destiny again at two months." Heading towards the door he turns to wave, "I'll send Maisy in. Take care."

The exam room door clicks closed but is immediately opened again by the nurse practitioner, "Okay folks. You ready for the hardest part of your visit?"

Spying the syringe in Maisy's hand, Kate ducks behind Castle, "I'm not sure I can watch this."

Giving Kate a sympathetic nod, Maisy turns to Castle, "Looks like you'll be the one doing the holding for this round, huh?"

Castle takes a deep breath and cradles Destiny close to his chest, murmurs in her ear, "You'll do great, baby love."

Maisy pulls the blanket away from Destiny and gently lifts her arm free of the cloth. With quick and efficient movements she swiftly injects the needle to the baby's upper bicep.

Kate turns her head into Rick's shoulder, not wishing to watch the plunge of the vaccine as it's administered to Destiny.

Rick watches Maisy as she works and is pleased with how quickly the ordeal seems to go, however, the moment the needle is pulled away from her arm Destiny pushes out a hearty cry.

The nurse practitioner quickly covers the injection mark with a band aid, "Oh, baby. I know you're mad and I'm so sorry. We're all done and now you can go and have mom and dad love you up."

Destiny is still inconsolable as the little family leaves the doctor's clinic and walk to their car for the trip home. Kate has taken the baby from Castle and is holding her close, whispering soft words in hopes of calming her down. As they approach the sedan the baby finally settles and immediately falls asleep. Gently securing the baby in her harness, Kate slides into her own seat and pulls her seatbelt across her shoulder and clicks it into place.

Starting the car, Castle turns to his wife, "Well, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Kate looks at Castle, shakes her head and bursts into tears.

* * *

**A/N - I am so grateful for the support, guidance and cheers I receive from GeekMom. Thank you!**

**All mistakes are mine.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Baby Steps

**Only Destiny is mine.**

_Thank you for sticking with me!_

* * *

Baby Steps - Chapter 8

_Just shy of six months old Destiny weighs in at a healthy 10 pounds 9 ounces. Slightly smaller for her age and a little behind development wise, she has, nevertheless, become the shining star in the Castle household._

_The last six months have flown by and Kate and Rick and Alexis and Martha have been nothing short of amazed at the strides tiny Destiny has made. Almost to the day of her three month birthday, her system came out of hiding. Gone were the quiet nights of feedings around the clock, a sleepy silent baby and constant wondering if she would ever catch up._

* * *

Kate had gone back to work, not wanting to burn anymore of her vacation time and her family leave wouldn't kick in until Destiny's adoption was finalized. While this left Castle home during the day, he loved being with the baby and Kate was so grateful for the sacrifices he had made for their growing family.

As Kate is finishing up her make-up in the bathroom she hears the happy cooing of her baby in the other room, "Baby Love." She sings songs out and laughs at the giggle that floats back as her response. "How's my girl today, huh?" Kate smiles at the excited rustle of movement from the crib, signaling Destiny's impatience to be picked up and her day started.

Walking back into her and Rick's bedroom, Destiny spots her and let's out an excited shriek and lifts herself up on her forearms and starts rocking back and forth as if she can catapult herself into Kate's arms.

Kate laughs at the determination on the infant's face, "Okay, little miss. I hear you," she speaks as she bends down to scoop the bouncing baby from her crib and bringing her up for a dusting of kisses atop the crown of her head, "So impatient, little one." She murmurs as she cradles Destiny and turns to head toward the door and goes in search of Castle.

Walking into the living room she sees her husband in the kitchen at the stove, preparing to melt a little butter in a pan on the burner, a bowl of already beaten eggs ready to be cooked.

Once Destiny spies Rick across the room the little girl starts wiggling, a happy giggle bursting through the silence to alert the man of her arrival. Rick looks up as his girls gets closer, "Good Morning beautiful girls." He greets.

Coming up on his side Kate slides an arm around his waist and lifts up on her toes to dust his cheek with a kiss. Not wanting to be left out, Destiny reaches forward with a tiny arm and grasps the sleeve of Castle's t-shirt, babbling happily and leveling a look of pure adoration on Rick.

Unclutching Destiny's tiny fingers from his shirt, he leans down to kiss the top of her head and observes "Someone woke up happy today." He smiles at both his wife and the baby.

"I don't think there is a day in the last three months she hasn't woken up happy." Kate answers through her smile.

Castle turns back to the stove and resumes his breakfast preparation, "Alexis will be glad that she is up early today. She was hoping to see her before she left for class," he explains.

Kate laughs, "When has Destiny sleeping stopped Alexis from seeing her?"

Castle chuckles in response. Despite repeated warnings of, 'Don't you wake that baby,' Alexis has a knack for 'just checking' on Destiny and inevitably coming out holding her with a, "She just woke up," cooing an excuse in baby-talk, mostly in Destiny's direction. Neither Rick nor Kate could admonish her too severely, not with their hearts bursting at the sight of their girls bonding so thoroughly.

Sliding a plate of eggs and some sliced fruit on the counter for his wife Rick turns and takes Destiny from Kate so she can eat before leaving for the precinct.

They've found that the use of a highchair doesn't work well yet for Destiny because she struggles to hold herself up and the occupational therapist they've been working with suggested using a Bumbo seat with a tray instead. Strapping the happy infant into the bright blue foam chair, Rick sprinkles some banana puffs on the tray while he lets the baby's eggs cool just a bit more.

Eyeing the puffs as soon as they're spread on the white tray Destiny takes a small handful, pushes two in her mouth and then gently places one on the very top of her head

"Kate. Look: she's doing it again," Rick calls to his wife.

Looking up from her breakfast Kate laughs at the sight of Destiny sitting contently in her chair. Little hands grasping the tiny treats, her hair now grown into loose spirals, spills around her head like a dark halo and sitting atop her head is one single banana puff, "Mmm, saving one for later again, huh?" Kate smiles at the happy baby.

Destiny looks up at Kate, a puff stuck to the bottom of her lip and a goofy grin plastered on her face, "Dah. Dah. Dah." She babbles as drool slides down her chin.

Kate laughs again and turns to Rick, "So, what's on your schedule this morning?"

"Baby love, here, has occupational therapy at 10:00 and then I thought we'd take a walk to the park before Mother and Alexis get here." Rick rattles off.

Kate nods, "Destiny's court hearing is at 1:30, right? It's her first real hearing, Rick. Are you sure I shouldn't be there?"

Rick comes around the counter, lifts Destiny and her chair to the floor so he can get closer to Kate, "I talked to Linda yesterday, _you _talked to Linda yesterday and she said it's a dependency hearing, a check in after six months and that typically foster parents don't even go to them."

"Yeah, but you're going." Kate mumbles and buries her face in Castle's shoulder to hide her insecurities.

Rick tightens his arms around his wife, "Kate, we vowed one or the other would make all court hearings and I'll be there today and everything is going to be okay. I'll call you as soon as it's over and if needed, you'll make the next one."

Taking a deep breath, Kate pushes back from her husband, looks down at the baby playing happily at their feet and reaches down to stroke the soft curls, "I just…I know there hasn't been any word and I know nothing monumental is happening today but I just can't help but think this is too easy. Destiny is everything and she's changing so much and getting healthier every day and I can't imagine our life without her anymore and –"

Rick stops Kate's rush of words with a hard kiss to her mouth, "Kate, shhh, don't borrow trouble. We're not going to lose her. Destiny is ours."

Kate looks up at her husband, a tender look ghosting hear features, "How are you always so positive, Rick"

Wiggling his eyebrows, Rick sweeps his hand around the loft, encompassing his wife and Destiny, "Look at my life, Kate. My dreams come true. And, Kate? I didn't tell you about the best part of the day."

"Then tell me, Rick. Tell me what the best part of the day will be?" Kate hums her response as she leans her head against Castle's chest.

Rick hugs her tight against him, "Mother and Alexis agreed to watch Destiny into the evening so we can have another date night. Since we can't meet you for lunch today I thought I could pick you up at the precinct after your shift and we can go to dinner, maybe a movie?"

"Oh, Rick, that sounds wonderful, it really does." Kate answers.

"Rick furrows his brows, "Why do I hear a "but" in there, Kate?"

Kate sighs, "It's just that being separated from Destiny all day is hard enough, and I don't know that I want to extend my time away from her any longer: especially today."

Rick nods, "I get it, Kate. I do. How about a compromise? I'll pick you up and we can walk home, or get a coffee or just grab a burger at Remy's, okay? Just carve out a little one on one time for us?"

"I like that." Kate agrees, "It's a date. Now, I need to get going or I'm going to be late."

Kate stands and leans down to unstrap Destiny from her seat and lifts her up, hands grasped tightly around her torso and the baby is all smiles as she looks at Kate, "Okay, Baby Love, I've got to go. You have a good day."

Destiny grabs at Kate's hair as she coos happily and claps her hands together as Kate places one last kiss on the baby's toothless grin, "I love you so much little girl."

Handing the baby over to Rick, Kate lifts up and kisses her husband's lips, "And, you too daddy. I love you so much. Call me after the hearing."

Kate walks across the living room and into their bedroom to retrieve her badge and her gun from the safe in the closet and with one last wave at the two still in the kitchen Kate walks out of the loft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His mother arrives in a whirl of flowing pinks and greens and an abundance of floral scents, breezing into the living room and heading straight for Destiny who is doing tummy time on a mat on the floor, "Hello gorgeous," she drawls before leaning down to pick up the startled baby.

Rick catches the wide eyes of the infant in his mother's arms and quickly walks over to the pair so he can run a comforting hand down Destiny's back, "Mother, please. I've told you how important it is to move slowly with her and not scare her with your sudden moves and over exuberant greetings."

Now, now, Richard," Martha tuts. " you know I'm just excited to see the little darling."

Martha pulls the baby in close to her chest and dances with her across the room, "Oh, the three of us are going to have such fun this afternoon."

Destiny likes the slow movements around the room and quickly starts to babble her pleasure at dancing with Martha.

Martha laughs, "See darling? She's fine."

Rick can't help but smile as his mother and Destiny glide through the room, Destiny showing her gummy smile and letting out little bursts of giggles every time Martha changes directions, "Okay, Mother. You win. I've got two bottles prepared in the fridge, they just need to be warmed and I set out a box of rice cereal and a can of her banana puffs. We won't be late but you can always try a small jar of baby food from the pantry if she wants more."

"Richard, go. We'll be fine. I managed to raise you; I can certainly handle this little one for a few hours and Alexis will be here around 2:00. Go."

Rick kisses both Destiny and his mother on the cheek before turning towards the door to leave, "And, Mother? I think we both know it was Alexis who really raised me."

He can still hear his mother's rebuff as he closes the door and calls the elevator.

Exiting his building, Rick greets the doorman with a warm smile and accepts the man's offer of a cab. The yellow Prius pulls up immediately and Rick gets in and gives the driver the address of the Juvenile court building.

The early afternoon traffic is moving and they arrive at the courthouse by 1:15, leaving Castle just enough time to go through security and get seated in the courtroom before Destiny's hearing starts.

Now sitting waiting for the proceedings to begin, Castle feels his hands start to sweat and a tumble of fluttering movements start in his stomach. Despite his assurances to his wife earlier this morning he is nervous. Very nervous.

Looking around he spots Linda Thompson, Destiny's social worker in discussion with the court bailiff. The two are laughing about something and just seeing the easy way the two are talking is enough to put Castle at ease until the judge enters the room.

"All rise," the bailiff instructs.

The hearing is over before it ever really gets started. Between research for his novels, his own short arrest record and following Kate at her job he is well versed in the workings of the court. Juvenile court is obviously different though. Once the bailiff calls everyone to be seated, the judge calls forth Destiny's case, Linda Thompson isn't called to the witness chair but rather stands where she is and relays that they have been unable to locate the dependent's parents, no known relatives have come forward and the child is doing well in the foster home she has been placed in and the couple is hopeful of being able to adopt her.

The judge orders the state to continue to locate the parents and any known relatives and agrees that the child in question should continue in her current foster home and sets the next dependency hearing for six months away. The entire hearing takes less than 10 minutes.

Once it's over Castle stands up and walks over to Destiny's social worker, "Good Afternoon, Linda. Are all the court hearings this short?" He questions.

Linda smiles at him, "Ah, Mr. Castle. Nice to see you. No, they are not always this short, however, when there is not much to report or a status change isn't necessary then they are pretty quick. I'm sorry you came all this way."

Castle shakes his head, "I'm not. Kate and I agreed that we would come to any hearing involving Destiny and we intend to keep that promise to you and to her," he answers truthfully.

"I admire your commitment, Mr. Castle. This can be a long process but somehow I think you'll not only survive but you'll thrive, just like Destiny. I've got another case in 10 minutes but I'll see you, Destiny and Kate in about three weeks. Take care."

Castle nods, "Thank you. We'll see you soon."

Leaving the courtroom Castle pulls out his phone to send Kate a quick text message letting her know court was over, everything went fine and he was on his way to the precinct.

He laughs when he sees her reply a minute later: '_I knew it was going to be fine. Don't forget my coffee, Castle.'_

* * *

**_A/N - Once again my thanks go out to GeekMom for her willingness to fix my words. Support is everything when you're posting to the big unknown._**

**_A shout out to all who have read, reviewed, followed and encouraged. Thank you._**

**_All mistakes are mine. _**


	9. Chapter 9 - It's All Relative

**Usual disclaimers. Noting but Destiny is really mine.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – It's All Relative

_At nine months old Destiny is not crawling, but has mastered the art of rolling anywhere she wants to go. Diagnosed with weak hips, she works with a therapist once a week to strengthen her core muscles and train her body for the movements she'll need to crawl and walk. The weekly appointments have paid off and Destiny makes fast work of getting where she needs to go as well as pulling herself to a standing position. Her upper body strength rivals those of much older children already._

X

Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, Kate twists off the cap and tosses it in the recycling bin under the sink before turning to head into the living room to join Castle on the couch. Before she reaches her husband she feels a soft bump against her toes and laughs, "Hey there, little one. Cruising again?" she asks and smiles down at the baby at her feet. Kate bends down and picks the human speed bump up.

"Dad. Dah. Dah," Destiny babbles as Kate lifts her in the air and continues the short distance to the couch and settles next to Castle with the baby on her knees.

"Tell me again why we're doing this, Rick?" Kate sighs to her husband.

Castle reaches over and tugs on Destiny's right hand, raising it up a couple of inches so Destiny has to adjust her weight and hips in the process, an exercise the therapist taught them this week, "She's her grandmother, Kate."

Kate shifts her knees up, lifting one and then the other in a gentle rhythm and watches as Destiny rocks and steadies herself while still holding onto Rick's hand, "I know, I know. I promised myself I would be okay with an open policy if the situation ever presented itself, but now I find myself seriously doubting that decision."

Castle lets Destiny's hand drop and places his hand on Kate's shoulder, "It's an awkward position for sure, however, Linda said she just wants to meet her, Kate. She's not a viable placement, she's not trying to take Destiny away from us, but she does want to meet her; see for herself how well her granddaughter is doing."

Stroking her hands over the soft, spiral curls of Destiny hair, Kate leans forward to inhale the scent of powder, baby shampoo and lotion that is so intoxicating; before taking a deep breath and looking up to the ceiling in an effort to calm her emotions, "Logically, I know it's the right thing to do, Rick. I just…everyone, whoever meets Destiny falls in love with her instantly and I'm afraid her biological grandmother will be no different. Then what?"

Rick nods at his wife, "I know, Kate. It's not that I haven't thought about that but I'm choosing to put my faith in Linda on this one. As Destiny's social worker, she feels this is a good way to begin to pave the way towards terminating parental rights and moving on with the adoption. She truly feels that if this grandmother can see Destiny and how well adjusted she is and how invested we are in adopting her then it might make it easier for her to let go. She also gently advised that as foster parents we don't have a voice to say no to biological family visits."

Kate gently lifts Destiny up, turns her around so they are facing each other, and hugs her tightly against her chest, "I just have a bad feeling about this and selfishly, I hope it's a one-time thing."

"Dah. Dah. Dah." Destiny shrieks. The sharp sound lifting the mood in the room as the couple laughs at the vocal baby.

"I think she agrees with you, Kate." Rick smiles and leans over to land a loud smacking kiss on Destiny's chubby cheek, "One time only, right, Baby Love?"

Turning Destiny around once more, Kate leans over and places the baby on her stomach at her feet. Glad to be free again Destiny pushes up on her arms and looks up at Kate and Rick and smiles a goofy, toothless grin at them both before dropping down and rolling under the coffee table in search of toys hidden beneath the furniture.

Confident that Destiny is content for a few minutes, Kate leans close to her husband and wraps both arms around his neck and kisses him softly on the lips, "I love you. Thank you for talking me off the cliff there, Castle."

Castle wraps his hands low on Kate's back and returns the kiss, "Words, Kate: It's what I do. Now, let's go pick out an ugly outfit to dress our kid in," Withdrawing from the hug he takes Kate's hand as he stands and smirks at his wife, "Something that will hide her cuteness."

Allowing herself to be pulled off the couch Kate snorts, "Not possible, Castle. Let's face it; the kid is adorable in Baby Gap, Circo or a plain white onesie. Our best bet is to hope the grandmother isn't a baby person."

X

Nervous butterflies tickle Kate's stomach as they park the car two blocks from the coffee shop where they agreed to meet Destiny's grandmother. at, "Now that we're here, I kind of wish Linda or another social worker was going to be here too."

Castle nods, "I do too but we all agreed it would be best to make this as informal as possible. A casual meeting will make it less stressful on all of us, especially Destiny."

Exiting the car Kate immediately opens the back passenger door and leans in to unfasten the harness to release Destiny before lifting her out of the vehicle. Freed from her constraints, the little girl reaches for Kate and gives her an open mouth grin before laying her head on the woman's shoulder and fisting her tiny hand in Kate's blouse.

Castle reaches in around Kate to grab the diaper bag and slings it over his shoulder before closing the door and activating the alarm. Turning away from the car he slides an arm around wife's waist and leans in to kiss her temple; using his free hand to run it down Destiny's back, "She was awfully quiet on the drive over here. I wonder if it was the soothing sounds of the engine or if she is feeling a bit of our stress?" Castle wonders as he steers his wife towards their destination down the block.

Kate hums and dips her head down to kiss the top of the baby's head, "I imagine a little of both. She's been pretty in tune with us the last couple of months; sensing when we enter the room or when one of us wakes up; fighting sleep because she might miss something."

"Such a change from when we she first came home." Castle muses.

Arriving at the café, Castle holds the door open for his wife and then follows her inside. The place is full of remote workers hacking away on their laptops, young students gather in groups around tall cups of coffee and green tea and sleep deprived mothers who gossip with friends while their children sleep in ginormous strollers by their sides.

Rick spots a woman sitting alone in the back of the coffee shop at a table for four and who alternates staring at her cappuccino and watching the door. Her eyes catch on the threesome and make contact with Castle a moment later. Offering a tentative smile the woman raises her hand in a quick wave and motions them over.

Settling his hand in the small of Kate's back, Rick gently guides her towards the table, "There, in the back Kate. She's got a table already."

The woman stands as they approach and holds out a hand in greeting, "Mr. and Mrs. Castle, I presume? Thank you for meeting with me. I'm Theresa Black, Destiny's grandmother."

Kate reaches out first and shakes the woman's hand confidently before pulling back to rest again at the baby's back, "Theresa, it's nice to meet you. Please, call me Kate and this is Rick," Kate looks down at the bundle nestled against her chest, "And this…this is your granddaughter, Destiny."

The baby pops her head up at the sound of her name and pushes back from the comfort of Kate's chest and turns to eye Theresa.

"Oh, she looks just like her mothe…my daughter." She finishes.

Castle gestures to the table and pulls out a chair for Kate, "Should we sit down? I'll go put our order in, Kate. Theresa, can I get you anything?"

The women sit next to each other and Kate settles Destiny on her lap facing Theresa.

The older woman shakes her head, "I'm fine. I'm not much of a coffee drinker so I'll just nurse the one I got before you arrived."

Nodding in confirmation, Castle hesitates for a moment. "I'll be back in a minute then," he states before walking over to stand line to place their order.

An awkward silence falls over the table but is suddenly broken by the wails of Destiny calling out as Castle gets further away from where they sit, "Dah. Nah. Nah. Dah. Dah. Mmmmmm. Ba."

Theresa startles and laughs softly, "Oh, are you…are you calling for your daddy, little girl?"

Kate lets out an uncomfortable chuckle, "She doesn't really have words yet. Just her own little language of sounds, but she is letting Rick know that she's still here and he is not."

Theresa gazes at the little girl, taking in the sweet pink and white striped leggings encasing her chubby legs and the tiny pink onesie with a purple balloon on the front. A binky clip is tethered to the emblem as if an extension of the balloon string and the beaded holder reaches all the way down the child's torso.

Reaching out a tentative hand, Theresa gently lifts the ribbon up to read the letters imprinted on each wooden cube, "Baby Love." She says aloud, her fingers gently caressing each divot of the engravings before letting go and watching it settle again against Destiny's tummy.

"Baby Love…it's her nickname. I don't know where it came from, it's just something we started calling her almost from the beginning." Kate explains.

Castle comes up behind Kate, sets down the coffee in front of her, and hands a glass of water to Theresa before sitting in the vacant chair next to his wife. "Did I miss anything?"

Kate turns to her husband and smiles, "Thanks. Er, no, not really. We were just getting started," replies Kate.

Theresa nods and then leans closer to Destiny and reaches down to grab the baby's tiny Robeez ensconced foot with the happy turtle face on top of the soft leather slipper shoe and gently swings it left to right, "She's very beautiful. Is she okay?"

"She's doing great," Castle answers and looks over at Destiny and gives her a wide open grin. "She had a rough beginning, but Destiny is resilient and a fighter. She is going to be extraordinary. More extraordinary than she is now," he beams.

"Can I hold her?" Theresa asks

Kate doesn't miss the quick stiffness in her husband or the fast glance around the coffee shop and neither does Theresa, "I just want to hold her, not run off with her." The older woman quips.

A blush creeps up and paints Castle's cheeks as he sheepishly mumbles his apologies.

Kate takes a breath and lifts Destiny up and over to her grandmother and watches as Theresa reaches out and holds Destiny for the first time.

Theresa takes Destiny under the baby's arms and pulls her over so she can stand on her lap facing her and then slides her hands down to securely grip her hips, "She's a little thing, isn't she?" the woman muses.

Standing tall on her Grandmother's lap Destiny shifts her eyes to Kate and then to Rick before cocking her tiny curled head to stare up at Theresa. Her gaze never wavering from the woman in front of her, she slowly fists the clasp on her chest and slides her tiny hand down the length of the beaded ribbon until her little fingers curl around the object at the end. Pulling it straight out the infant holds the binks up proudly before popping it in her mouth.

Theresa watches her granddaughter with amusement and then arches her left brow at Kate, "I was never fond of pacifiers myself; I taught my kids to soothe themselves instead of relying on a piece of rubber and plastic."

Kate bristles at the woman's judgement, but pushes the negative feelings aside, "Destiny is very good at soothing herself however, the pacifier helps keep her airway open at night and also gives her added comfort in times of stress."

The woman nods, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out as sharp as it did. I'm just…I'm just a little out of my element here. I'm thankful you allowed me to meet Destiny, I really am. It was important that I see for myself that she was happy and being taken care of. I must say though, I am a bit surprised to see that you two are white."

Castle cuts in, "Does that bother you?" he asks.

Theresa ponders his question before slowly shaking her head, "I don't think bother is the right word, Mr. Castle. Disappointed might fit better. Disappointed that the state would not only turn down my request to raise this child, but disappointed they would choose a couple that has no ties to Destiny's heritage or culture."

The sound of her name rouses the watchful little girl and she starts bouncing up and down on her grandmother's knee and twists her body in Kate's direction, her little arms reaching out to be held. Deftly, Theresa tightens her grip on the squirmy baby and tries to shift her focus away from Kate, "Hey now, you're fine here with me."

Having been denied access to Kate, Destiny scrunches up her face and looks to Castle for help and then back to Theresa as fat tears begin to sneak out of the corner of her big brown eyes, "Nah. Nah. NAH!" the frustrated baby wails around her pacifier and propels her body toward Kate once again.

Instinctively Kate reaches out and pulls Destiny back to comfort of her arms, "Okay, okay, Baby Love. I'm right here." She soothes, rubbing a hand down the baby's back to calm her.

"She's feisty like my daughter and a bit spoiled too." Theresa states.

Settled against Kate, Destiny rubs her nose back and forth as if looking to nurse. Lifting her up and kissing her cheek, Kate leans over and hands the child to Rick, "I think she's hungry and also a little tired." Turning toward Theresa Kate deliberately ignores the woman's earlier comment, "We may have to cut our visit short today." She says before reaching in the diaper bag and producing one of the bottles she made before they left.

Taking Destiny in his arms, Castle gratefully takes the bottle and stands up from the table, "I'm just going to ask the barista if they'll warm this up a little and I'll be right back."

The women watch as Castle strides off with Destiny secured against him; her head laying on his shoulder and her little hand fisted in his shirt.

Sensing their time is winding down, Theresa starts talking, "She seems very…content with the two of you. Kate, I want you to know that I am not here to take her away. I have my reservations about my granddaughter being raised by someone who is not family and certainly, by someone who is not African American, but I do respect the state's decision. I've had my problems in the past. Lord knows our whole family has and we're trying to change, but it's not enough right now for the state or for Destiny."

Kate nods, grateful for the woman's admission. "Thank you. She is our family and we love her and will do anything for her. I can promise you that we will do our very best to honor her, eh, your culture and heritage. I know it won't be the same, but we do promise to try. In addition, we'll never keep Destiny from you. We're happy to send updates and pictures periodically."

"What about visitations? With me or with her mother?" the woman questions. "My daughter is not a bad person, she just lost her way a long time ago."

Castle joins the women again at the table, cradling Destiny in his arms while she curls a hand around her bottle and happily downs her lunch. "We certainly won't deny Destiny's biological rights; however, I'll be honest that I am not sure that, moving forward, face to face visits are something I'll be comfortable with." Sidestepping the mother comment, Castle continues, "Destiny is 9 months old and we are the only parents she knows, the only family she knows. I'm not interested in blurring the lines for her until she is old enough to really understand. Besides, isn't this all a moot point right now? As Kate and I understand it, you don't even know where your daughter is, correct?"

Theresa flinches at Castle's words and takes a breath before answering, "No, I don't. My daughter married young and got caught up in her husband's drug world. I haven't spoken to her since before Destiny was born."

"So, is your son-in-law Destiny's father?" Kate asks.

Theresa shakes her head and lets out a long sigh. "No, Michael has been in jail for the last five years, so he is definitely not Destiny's father; however he is the father of her half siblings. No, my daughter, Crystal, has been on and off again with a man named Isiah for the last several years. More than likely, he is the father of Destiny, though he'll never admit it."

"It all sounds a bit convoluted," says Kate.

Nodding her agreement Theresa continues, "I suppose it is to someone who doesn't know us or know the whole story. Perhaps one day we'll all have better clarity."

Her bottle empty and the adults focusing on their discussion, Destiny takes her bottle and flings it to the floor while simultaneously climbing up Rick's chest, using the buttons as a ladder so she can gum a milky kiss to his chin.

Wiping the sloppy kiss from his face, Castle turns Destiny around on his lap and taps his hand against her mouth repeatedly eliciting a string of staccato baby sounds. "I think it's clear we all have more questions and conversations to have, but Destiny needs to nap and I think it's best we continue this at another time."

Kate and Theresa both agree, and both rise from the table and begin to gather their trash so they can leave.

Kate grasps Theresa's hand, "We'll do this again. Soon," she promises.

The woman squeezes Kate's hand in reply, "Thank you. Take good care of her," she says before turning to face Rick and Destiny. "You have a good life, Baby Love. I'm so happy to have met you," she whispers in the baby's ear and gently kisses her cheek.

"This isn't goodbye, Theresa. It's an 'until next time.'" Castle explains.

Theresa nods at Rick, smiles at Kate, and sends one last look at Destiny before quickly gathering her things and leaving the threesome standing at the now empty table.

* * *

**A/N Thank you to everyone who is still following this journey. I try to respond to all reviews, however, occasionally I miss one. My apologies if you didn't get a response.**

**Thanks again to GeekMom for the support and the read throughs and the willingness to keep helping. Thanks to Sheri for throwing her hand in the ring and Deputy Hot Stuff for offering her services...even though they weren't fic related ;)**

**Three more chapters to go!**


	10. Where Did the Time Go

**I do not own Castle or its characters and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 10 -Where Did the Time Go?

"What about Kidz Lounge?" Castle suggests.

They're propped up against the headboard, relaxing and watching Destiny as she plays in her crib across the room, "Too far," Kate answers.

Mumbling through the blurbs he's finding he reads one aloud," Bloom Entertainment is the premier entertainment for kid events. Custom parties include Clowns, Magicians and costumed characters."

Kate looks at him like he has two heads, "Are you –"

"Oh, I know! How about the Zoo? They have multiple venues where we could have the party at," Castle crows excitedly.

Kate shakes her head at her over exuberant husband, "Castle, no. No Staten Island lounges, no zoos and good god, no clowns or costumed characters. We're celebrating her, not trying to terrify her."

Rick pouts and trains his eyes on another google search.

Putting her case notes aside, Kate turns to him, "Babe, listen to me. She's turning one. A small party of friends and family at the loft is all she needs and probably all she can do. Destiny is not going to remember zoo animals or bouncy houses and although she might remember clowns, they'd be in nightmares and not in memories."

"Me. Me. Me!" Destiny shouts from across the room. Pulling herself up by the railing to stand tall at the side, she beams at her parents, waving an excited greeting at them both. "Me. Me. ME. Mama! Dada."

Kate and Castle chuckle at the little girl's outburst and Kate turns away from Castle to swing her legs over the side of the bed and walks over to her daughter, "Did you hear your name, baby love?" Kate murmurs as she pulls the little girl from the crib and holds her against her chest, "Just can't stand to miss a thing, can you?"

Grabbing a couple board books and toys from the basket by the crib, Kate brings Destiny back to their bed and gently sits her down next to Rick, propping a couple pillows around the baby to keep her safe.

Reaching for the closet floppy picture book Destiny fingers the soft brown felt of the first page and runs her chubby finger over the outline of the animal she spies, "Mooooo. Mooooooo. Mooooooo, "she squeals and thumps the soft book against the bed repeatedly as she smiles up at Kate, her two little front teeth on display.

"Cow. That's right baby girl, the cow says moo."

Destiny tosses the book to the floor and the other toys and books quickly follow. Once everything is off the bed and the space in front of her is clear again, Destiny looks at Kate and then turns her big brown eyes to Rick and clenches her fists tightly before bumping them together and then using her right hand to run a tiny circle on her chest.

"More, please? More what love, what do you need?" Rick answers his daughter's signed request.

Destiny repeats the action and follows it by cupping her right hand at the base of her throat and sliding it down to her chest and making another tiny circle.

The signs are new, something Rick and Kate have been working on with Destiny over the last couple of months. However, it's only been within the last two weeks that she has really started to use them to communicate her needs, "Good signing, Sweetheart. Are you telling daddy you're hungry?"

Destiny beams a drooling, toothy smile at her father, "Na. Da. Na.," the happy girl squawks before forgoing the circle and just pounding on her chest with her tiny palm three times.

Getting up off the bed Rick leans down and gives the smiling baby a kiss on her cheek, Okay, love, let me go get you some banana," Almost to the threshold he turns back to his wife, "Kate, you need anything while I'm up?"

Kate hums a second before responding, "Maybe some ice water. Will you just get her some banana puffs and a bottle? I don't want mashed up fruit in my sheets again."

Rick shudders at the memory of the last time they fed Destiny real food in their bed and the mess it made of their sheets, their clothes, their hair, and the baby, "Right. Good point. I'll be back in a minute."

Destiny tilts her head up at Kate once Rick leaves the room, "Na na? Da da?"

Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Kate pulls Destiny close and kisses the crown of her head, "Oh baby girl, you have daddy wrapped around your little finger, don't you? It won't be long before he'll be buying you a pony and a Barbie jeep."

Castel huffs at his wife as he enters the room again and sets a glass of water on Kate's nightstand and hands a brightly colored plastic bowl of fruit puffs to the baby, "Where would we put a pony in the city, Kate? Now a puppy; a puppy would be more than happy in the city."

Letting the squirmy baby wiggle her way back down to the bed, Kate raises an eyebrow and gives her husband a hard glare, "Castle, we are not getting Destiny a puppy for her birthday; maybe when she's older but not now. I already have one toddler to potty train, I don't need two."

Reaching in the bowl Rick pulls out a small star shaped puff and hands it to Destiny, "Mama's such a spoil sport, isn't she?"

Taking the puff, Destiny shoves it in her mouth and thanks Rick by lifting the bowl and dumping them all over her head and onto the duvet and then reaches for the bottle still in her daddy's hand.

Surveying the snack gone wrong, Rick picks Destiny up and carries her over to her crib, "Okay, baby love, you finish that up and then we'll get you changed into jammies and do a little rocking before bedtime."

Rick walks back over to their bed and gathers up the star shaped puffs scattered all over and then brushes the crumbs on the floor and reminds himself to get the vacuum out tomorrow to clean everything up properly.

Sliding under the covers next to Kate, Rick listens to the gentle, rhythmic snuffling of Destiny drinking her bottle, "I can't believe it's been a year already, Kate. And, I think you're right; a small party with family and a few friends will be great for Destiny's first birthday."

Kate smiles at her husband and nods her agreement, "It'll be perfect, Rick. We have years ahead of us for zoos and clowns and blow up princess castles, but for this one: I just want to celebrate her, how far she's come in a year and let the ones who have supported us join in on the fun."

"With cake, Kate: there will be cake, right?"

Kate laughs, having momentarily forgotten that she is married to a little boy at heart, "Yes, Castle. There will be cake."

Castle leans in to kiss his wife and watches as Destiny's now empty bottle flies across the room, "I think her highness is ready for rocking and tuck in."

"Who needs a puppy? The girl needs a softball and glove with that arm," Kate quips.

XX

The Ryan's arrive first, bustling into the loft with hands full of Sarah Grace, presents and party offerings. Having just finished dressing Destiny in her birthday outfit Kate greets them at the door, "Hey, Ryans." Propping the birthday girl on her hip, Kate the leans in for quick hugs all around. "Come on in, we're just finishing up."

Jenny is carrying a festive plate and once she sets Sarah Grace down she presents the tray to Kate. "I know you said not to bring anything but I saw these on Pinterest and couldn't resist making them for today."

Taking the brightly colored platter Kate eyes the pink and white cupcake liners adorning the tray, every one filled with a different toddler friendly snack of bread sticks, cheese cubes with pretzel sticks, graham crackers or seedless watermelon."

Kate laughs and shakes her head. "Jenny, these are perfect and adorable. Thank you so much."

Kate feels a tug on her pants and looks down to see Sarah Grace smiling shyly up at her, "Can I play with Detny?"

Before she can answer the girl, Destiny squirms to get down and reaches for her friend; almost tumbling completely out of Kate's grip "Whoa, baby girl, hold on and let me get you down." Turning her smile to the Ryan's daughter she sets the wiggly bundle down, "I think she's very excited that you're here Sarah Grace."

Destiny sits on her knees, her legs ensconced in pink and white striped cotton leggings, bounce against her bottom as she springs up and down in excitement.

Sarah laughs and reaches out to touch the decoration on the birthday onesie Destiny is wearing, "Cake." The little girl points at the brightly colored shirt. "I have cake, mommy?"

"Yes, baby. We'll have cake later when we sing Happy Birthday to Destiny," her mother answers.

"Me. Me. Me," the birthday girl squeals and scoots closer to the older child before throwing herself on her stomach so she call roll after Sarah when she starts moving toward the kitchen.

Kate gestures Jenny into the living area. "Let's go find the boys and start putting the food out. Lanie and Espo should be here any minute and my dad is on his way."

Jenny follows Kate to the kitchen and comments on the decorations strung about the loft, "Wow, I see Rick must have done the decorating, huh?" Every beam, surface, railing and piece of furniture has streamers, princess cutouts or Mylar balloons attached.

Kate smiles, "Oh yeah. It sort of looks like a barrel of pink and white exploded in the loft, but that's Rick; he's always been a go big or go home kind of guy."

"I heard that, Kate Beckett," Castle quips as he walks in from the office with Kevin. Smiling when he reaches his wife, he puts his arm around her waist to pull her in and whisper in her ear, "Be nice or I'll let everyone know you're secretly a girly-girl at heart."

"I set the screen up in the office so the girls can watch a movie if they get tired or bored." Castle explains and reaches for a cup cake bowl of cheese cubes and pretzels, "Since Destiny is still in with us we haven't really put her room together yet." He says and pops a piece of cheddar in his mouth. "But, they'll be fine in the office and Alexis said she'd be in with them."

Kevin smirks at his naïve friend, "Really, Castle? You think those two will just quietly watch a movie while the adults are out here eating and laughing? I forget how long it's been since you've had a little girl."

"Whoa, hey now. One; Alexis will always be my little girl and two; those little girls will go anywhere the big girl goes. Destiny adores Alexis and follows her everywhere."

In his peripheral vision he spies the shock of red hair and the subject in question just as she descends the staircase, "The feeling is mutual dad; I love that little peanut." Jumping off the last stair Alexis joins them in the kitchen. "And, I'm anxious to spend some more time with you Sarah Grace today too," she says and smiles at both the Ryan's.

Their conversation is interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell and the arrival of Lanie and Esposito. Greeting everyone at once, Lanie immediately seeks out her godchild, "Where is my little birthday cutie?" Brushing Kate aside the boisterous M.E continues to call out, "Oh Destiny, where are you munchkin? Come here sweet pea and say hi to Aunt Lanie."

Castle grimaces at the M.E.'s over the top singsong calls. He and Kate have never been fond of the sickening sweet baby talk most adults take on when talking to young children, but he keeps his mouth closed to stave off the wrath that would come from both his wife and her friend should he try and broach the subject. Instead Castle steps out from the kitchen and heads towards their bedroom where he saw the two littlest partygoers retreat to a few minutes ago. "Hold on, Lanie, I believe the girls are playing in the other room. I'll go grab them."

The medical examiner smiles sweetly, "Thanks, Castle. I can't wait to get my hands on the birthday girl."

Castle continues to hope the woman tones it down as he goes in search of Destiny. The last thing they want is Destiny upset or over stimulated at her own party.

Kate catches him before he leaves. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just so weird to see Lanie all baby crazy and I don't want her or my mother's exuberance to upset Destiny today. I want her to enjoy the day."

Kate trails her hand down Castle's back and around his hip so she can grasp his hand, "Rick, Destiny will be fine. She hardly even startles at loud noises anymore and things that upset her earlier don't faze her at all. Lanie and Martha will not get her over excited and she loves having a friend here."

Castle shrugs, "You're right. Let's grab the birthday girl and get this party started, shall we?"

In the end his worries are for nothing. Lanie and his mother were perfect with Destiny and she laughed and squealed every time either one of them picked her up.

Having snacked and visited for an hour Castle announced that it was time for gifts and settled on the couch with Destiny on his lap and the brightly wrapped packages spread out on the coffee table in front of them.

Sitting down beside her husband and daughter Kate watches as Destiny's eyes sparkle with mischief before she lunges for a purple box adorned with a white glittery bow.

Rick leans forward with her to help bring the box closer while Destiny is already tearing the delicate topper apart, "Oooh. Me. Me." She happily babbles and places the bow on top of her head and reaches for another gift.

Kate halts the girl with a laugh and a gentle nudge of her hands, "Hold on, goofball, you have to open the box: the surprise is inside"

Destiny watches as Kate's slender fingers glide under the tape and loosens the paper on each side and then hands it back to the now eager girl.

Jim chuckles, "apparently we all could have skipped the gifts and just brought bows for Destiny this year."

The grown-ups laugh at his joke and, not one to be left out; Destiny joins in, "Me. Me. Oo. Oo." She then tears the packaging off the box to reveal a colorful wooden pounding bench complete with knobs and a sturdy hammer.

Smiling at his granddaughter as she begins to bang the instrument against the red and green pegs, Jim turns to his son-in-law and daughter and smirks, "You're welcome."

Once the birthday girl has mastered the art of present opening, with the help of her parents she flies through the rest of the boxes and bags in record speed amassing a collection of toddler friendly toys and books and a beautiful array of bows that she has stuck all over herself.

Leaving the mess for later, Kate gestures everyone to the dining room where a three tiered cake, complete with beautifully crafted fondant butterflies scattered around all three layers and an edible bouquet of pink, purple and orange Gerber daisies sprouting from the top, sits in the middle of the table. Next to the festive, professionally decorated cake sits a small, simple 8 inch round treat with chocolate frosting and the words Happy 1st Birthday Destiny written with flair in red icing.

"Oh Katherine, this cake is gorgeous," Martha gushes. "Did you end up using the bakery I suggested earlier in the week? Marco does such lovely creations."

Her smile wide and proud Kate nods, "Thanks, Martha. Yes, Marco really outdid himself and I might have dropped your name to entice him to make it on such short notice."

"Good girl," Martha praises. "Whatever works, darling, whatever works."

Rick settles Destiny in her highchair that has been pulled up close to the long table and clips the straps at her waist and puts a cushion at her back to assist in keeping her upright against the eating tray, "There you go little girl. Now the real fun begins: it's cake time."

Destiny's eyes go wide at the site of the cakes just a few feet away from her and smiles so big her two little front teeth are on full display, "ooooooooo," the baby coos and suddenly lunges forward in an attempt to get at the sweet treats while bumping her fist against her chest frantically.

Alexis laughs at her half-sister's short cut sign language and leans in to kiss her cheek, "Soon, little munchkin, soon. We have to sing first."

Grabbing the box of matches she left on the counter Kate pushes on one side and extracts a single match, flicking against the igniter and setting the lone candle aflame. Bringing the burning match close to lips she quickly blows the flame out and sets the now extinguished stick in a glass of water and moves to Rick who is standing next to the Destiny's highchair, his arm resting on top of the back.

Destiny startles when the group breaks into song and looks around the room in confusion and awe and her eyes flit from the candle in front of her to the happy faces surrounding her, before they settle on her mother. Smiling brightly the baby begins slapping her hands against the tray joining in on the fun.

Alexis takes charge of handing out plates and silverware and slicing up the large cake to offer to their guests while Kate scoots the small chocolate one over the dip of the table and onto Destiny's highchair, "Okay, baby girl. Have at it."

Now that the treat is so close, Destiny eyes it suspiciously and turns her head over her right shoulder to look at father: her expression telepathically questioning this turn of events.

Rick leans down and swipes a finger through the frosting, bringing it to his lips and making an exaggerated production of licking it clean. "Mm, chocolate," he moans and repeats the gesture, only this time he presents the treat to Destiny.

The curious little girl pokes a tiny tongue out and touches the tip to the bit of frosting resting on her father's finger and quickly pulls the sugary snack inside her mouth. Thoughtfully rolling the dollop across her taste buds Destiny's eyes scrunch up and she shivers as the chocolate flavor bursts inside her tiny mouth.

"I think she likes it," Rick observes as he watches the baby's expressions go from hesitant to blissful right before she plunges face first into the cake.

Kate laughs and watches as their daughter lifts up from the dessert; her cheeks, nose and forehead covered in frosting, "You think?"

XX

The party ended and the birthday girl resting in their room after being bathed and chocolate washed from ears, hair and nose, Rick and Kate set about cleaning up the aftermath of the festivities.

Kate and Rick's friends have been generous, if not a bit devious as they take stock of the gifts Destiny has received, "Do you see a pattern here, Kate? I think our friends secretly hate us." Castle muses and leans down to pick up a Musical Activity Cube with bright colors and multiple buttons of bells and whistles.

Gathering up the paper and ribbons and cards Kate looks at the gifts spread out on the coffee table, "What are you talking about, Castle?"

Picking up a See-n-Say of farm animals and a bundle of kid friendly musical instruments including a triangle, a drum and hand held bells as evidence, he answers his wife, "Every gift Destiny received today either produces a sound or encourages her to make her own."

"Mhm, maybe you're right, Castle." Kate responds eyeing the gift the Ryan's gave Destiny. "Let's remember this Learn to Play Piano when Sarah's birthday rolls around."

"Ah yes, revenge will be sweet," Castle chuckles and stacks up the remaining toys and books to move upstairs to Destiny's room. "Hey, did you hear your phone ringing earlier?"

Setting the bundle of cards in her hand back down on the table, Kate looks at her husband. "Oh. Thanks for reminding me. I heard it ring a couple of times, but since I'm not on call and everyone we know was at the party, I just let it ring through to voicemail. I'll check it now."

Castle is stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed when Kate returns from the bedroom where her phone was charging. "Rick!" Kate calls and the urgency in his wife's voice makes him bolt upright from his resting place.

"It was Linda Thompson and she wants us to call her back as soon as we can. Since it's Saturday, she left her cell phone number. and She said there is some good news and some bad news about Destiny's case."

* * *

**A/N A big thank you to every person still reading and following along.**

**Even sick, sick, sick GeekMom never fails to support. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Parental Rights

**I own nothing but the journey. **

* * *

Chapter 11 - Parental Rights

"How is this even possible?' Kate paces across the living room and stops in front of Linda Thompson but continues on, "Presumed father? The man's been in jail for the last seven years!" Kate gathers her hair up at her forehead and glides her fingers over her scalp and down to her shoulders and leaves her hand resting against the base of her neck, "How real is this, Linda?" she pleads.

The woman looks at Kate, sees the devastation and the fear and remembers again why this is the worst part of her job, "Honestly?" she answers.

Rick enters the charged living area and feels the crackling tension still sparking off his wife that had him jumping up to gather Destiny his arms and lay her down in the other room. "I think we need brutal honesty right now, Linda. No matter how hard the truth may be."

Linda Thompson reaches across to the coffee table and picks up a file from her briefcase, "Michael Calvin and Crystal Hall are the bio parents of Destiny's half siblings. They were married in 1999 and Michael was convicted of felony drug possession with intent to sell in 2001. He was later sentenced to eleven years in the State Penitentiary and he has been incarcerated for the better part of seven years, however, they never divorced. They are still legally married and in the state's eyes, Michael is the presumed father of Destiny and has paternity rights."

Kate shakes her head and huffs out a short burst of air. "This is unbelievable. A man who has no biological ties to Destiny at all stands in the way of her being legally free. You mentioned Theresa on the phone earlier. Just where does she fit in all of this?"

Linda pulls out a couple hand written letters from the folder in her hand. "Evidently Michael was pretty close to Theresa and because she has custody of the half siblings they keep in touch through letters and phone calls."

Castle rounds the couch and heads the chair directly across from Linda and sits down. "We didn't realize she had custody of Destiny's half-siblings when we met with her. I wonder why she wouldn't have told us that little bit of information."

Linda sifts through the letters; her lips moving inaudibly as she quickly reads through and finds the one she wants. "I'm not sure, but I imagine she didn't want to show her cards just yet." Linda says and reaches out to hand one of the letters to Kate.

Kate takes the paper and scans the words: the letter is addressed to Linda Thompson and copied to Linda's direct supervisor and a handful of other names Kate doesn't recognize, "Oh God, Castle! He wants Destiny to live with Theresa and her half siblings," Kate cries before handing the paper to Rick so he can read it.

Taking the paper from his wife's hand, Castle begins to read:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I am the father on record for Destiny Nekole Hall, aka Frazier and I am writing to let everyone know my intent to defend the termination of my parental rights for this child. I am the father of two of the childs(sic) half siblings who have been living with Theresa Smith there (sic) maternal grandmother while I have been incarcerated (sic) at the state penetentary(sic). I am being released on parole in 4 months and I am moving in again with my kids and there(sic) grandma Theresa. I think that family is important and I want to keep all my kids in one place. I want Destiny to live with us and her family and I will raise her when I get out with her sisters. In the meantime I want Destiny to live with her grandmother and her sisters until I get out of jail. Her and I have talked and she is okay with this and is angx excited for Destiny to come home. Please contact me as soon as you can so we can talk about this._

_Michael Calvin_

Rick hands the paper back to Linda. "Is he serious? I mean, putting the atrocious spelling and grammar aside, can he do this?"

Linda pulls more letters from the file and shows them to the couple, "He is serious. There are a dozen more letters to me, my supervisor, between him and Theresa and a law clerk. They all state the same thing; he's getting out and he wants custody of Destiny. Legally he can do this and he has filed a request for a parental hearing."

Kate comes to stand next to Castle and rests her hand on his shoulder in an effort to ground herself. "A hearing," she repeats. "Will it work? I mean, does he have a chance at gaining custody of Destiny?"

Linda looks at the couple and hesitates a minute before answering, "Realistically I don't think he has a chance of gaining custody, however, the goal of the state is always reunification first and we might get a judge that sticks to that point; a kinship placement is still a family connection. And whether he gets custody or not it will most certainly delay her case for a few months."

Kate lifts her hand and places it over her lips as if to quiet to herself and shakes her head. "I can't…I can't believe this is happening. Can't we do anything? Can we speak at the hearing? Or, write a letter to the judge? Anything?"

"I know this is hard," Linda starts, "hard to hear and even harder to comprehend but you two are viewed as Destiny's foster parents only. In the state of New York foster parents do not have parental rights; it's only a temporary custodial placement. Essentially, you two have no rights and no say regarding who the state appoints as her parents."

Castle jumps up from the chair he had been sitting in, startling Kate and Linda as he quickly begins to pace the living room. "We have no say but a convicted drug dealer currently sitting in jail does?" Castle questions, his voice rising with every word. "A man who has never even met Destiny, never interacted with her? Hell: a man who has absolutely no ties whatsoever to her at all, gets that power?"

"She's our daughter, Linda and we're the only family she knows," Kate states from her perch on the arm of the chair Castle just vacated.

Linda stands up and begins shuffling the papers back in her briefcase. "Look—Rick, Kate: I know how it looks, but you have to have faith that the system will work. It already has to some extent."

"What do you mean?" Kate asks.

"I mean that we have already terminated the parental rights of Crystal and the Ishmael's rights and, as is standard procedure, John Doe. Michael is the only hurdle standing in the way of your adopting Destiny and once his rights are terminated, that process can begin. Until then all we can do is hope the hearing is soon and the courts see this as the state has recommended, as I have recommended, which is full termination of rights and moving her placement plan to adoption."

"Mama, mama, mama! See, mama!" Destiny cries from the other room, the distress in her voice leaving no doubt she's heard their raised voices.

Kate stands and begins to move toward the bedroom, but stops Castle by mouthing, 'I'll go', and then turns to their social worker and quietly says, "I've got to get the baby Linda, please keep us posted on the hearing. And, thank you…for your honesty and for your support."

Linda smiles at Kate and watches as she drifts in to the bedroom and out of view.

Rick tempers his frustration and lowers his volume before turning to Linda. "Have you any idea when the hearing will be?"

"I would imagine it will take anywhere from four to six weeks to get on the docket again: maybe less, maybe more. Michael is representing himself so we don't have to worry about scheduling according to his attorney's calendar; that may help move things along more quickly."

Rick gives Linda an incredulous look, "Of course he's representing himself." Rick shakes his head. "Is he that confident or just that stupid?"

"We'll find out soon enough, Rick and let's hope it's the latter," Linda smirks. "I'll call you guys when I hear it has been scheduled or if any other developments come up."

After showing Linda out, Castle retreats to the bedroom in search of his wife and daughter.

He can hear Kate's voice singing before he crosses the threshold and he stops to rest against the door jamb to watch and listen.

Kate cradles Destiny in her lap, holding her close and tight like she did when the child was a tiny newborn. "…And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." She lifts her head and locks eyes with her husband in the doorway and nods her head when he silently questions if the little girl is asleep.

Crossing the room in quick and quiet strides he comes to the side of the rocker and leans down to kiss the crown of Kate's head and the cheek of the baby sleeping peacefully in his wife's arms. "You going to lay her down again, see if she'll stay asleep?"

Kate sighs, "Yeah, I will. I just…I just need to hold her right now." She says and leans her head against him and buries her face in his side.

Castle kneels down next to the rocker and cradles Kate's cheek with his palm. "Hey, I get it, Kate. It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

Kate's lips turn up at the corners but the smile doesn't reach her eyes. "I want to believe that, Castle I do, but we don't know. The reality is we just don't know and we have no control over any of it and if the wrong judge is presiding, we…we may very well lose her, Rick." She finishes in a whisper.

Castle shifts and takes the baby from Kate and walks her over to the crib and kisses her cheek once more before placing her on the mattress and grabbing the pink and brown feather-light comforter to cover her up in and then walks back to where Kate is still sitting in rocker. "Let's go out in the living room to talk so we don't wake her again."

Kate gets up and grabs the baby monitor from the dresser before following Rick and quietly closing the door behind her.

Rick sits on the couch and pats the space next to him. "Was she okay when you went in there? She sounded a little panicked."

Kate sits next to her husband, leans against his shoulder and places her hand on his thigh. "Yeah, I think she heard the raised voices and wasn't really panicked as much as she thought she was missing something. Once I sang to her, she calmed right down and went back to sleep quickly"

Castle nods. "I think we should talk to my mother and Alexis and probably your father. Let them know what's going on and alert them about this new development."

Kate sits up and turns toward her husband. "Rick! No!" She takes his hand in her own before continuing, "I don't want to tell anyone for now. I just want this to be between us for now. Please."

Castle stares at their hands and then looks up at her and reads the desperation on her face. "Kate, we can't keep this from our family? They need to know what's going on."

"We can't tell people, Rick," she whispers quietly and urgently as she squeezes his hand tightly. "We can't tell anyone because if we do…if we do, it releases it: puts it out there; it makes it real." A single tear slowly rolls down her cheek as she finishes her plea.

Rick lifts his hand and gently wipes the tear from Kate's cheek. "Okay, Kate. Okay," he soothes and draws her into an embrace that holds her against him. "We'll keep it to ourselves for now. We won't put it out there for anyone to see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six long weeks has taken a toll on the Castle household. True to their pact, Kate and Rick have told no one about Destiny's hearing and the importance of today's decision. Martha and Alexis can feel the tension in the loft, but there is no other evidence of anything wrong except for the short tempered answers to questions and a decidedly less sparkle in both their eyes.

The day of the hearing, Castle is awakened to the sounds of Destiny calling his name. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he quickly goes to her and lets Kate sleep.

"Good Morning, Baby Love. How's my beautiful girl today? Let's say you and I go have some breakfast."

Rick changes the baby, gets her dressed for the day in a tiny pair of Levi 505's and a white t-shirt with a unicorn on it and grabs the girl's bright pink Chucks to slip on her feet before he props her on his hip and heads to the kitchen for coffee and breakfast.

"Richard Dear, you're about to lose her," his mother cries from across the room.

Rick stumbles, "What? Mother, how do you know this?"

"Darling, the girl loves shoes and I'm watching her about to fall right out of your arms trying to get at the ones on her feet right now." Martha laughs, but then looks at her son, "Richard, are you okay Dear?"

"Fine, Mother: I'm fine," he answers as he straps Destiny in her highchair and turns to the refrigerator to pull out eggs and some soy milk. He grabs a sippy cup from the cabinet and pours the milk, watching as it fills the pretty purple cup and then snaps the lid on tight and hands it to Destiny.

The room fills with the sound of the little girl snuffling her milk and occasionally patting the tray of her highchair and both adults watch the content little girl, but Martha also observes her own child.

"Richard, something is most definitely wrong and I wish you would tell me what it is."

Rick sighs. "It's nothing, Mother. Nothing I want to talk about right now."

Martha leans across the counter and puts her hand on top of her son's hand. "Are you and Katherine having problems?"

Rick shakes his head. "No! No, Mother: we're fine."

"If you call Katherine hardly being home these last few weeks and the two of you talking in whispered conversations or snapping repeatedly at each other…or Alexis, fine; then maybe we need to discuss the definition of the word, my dear."

Castle ignores his mother and puts a pan on the stove and begins to melt a pat of butter for the eggs he is currently whipping and looks over his shoulder as his wife enters the room.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart," Kate coos as she reaches Destiny's chair and leans over to kiss her chubby cheek and then goes to slip her arm around Rick's waist. "Good Morning to you too, handsome."

"He's not the only one here you know," Martha quips when Kate doesn't address her right away.

Stepping back from her husband, Kate blushes and turns to her mother-in-law. "I'm sorry, Martha: good morning to you, too."

"Good Morning, Darling," the actress trills. "I was just talking to my son and trying to convince him to let me know on what's going on between the two of you. I thought maybe you had a disagreement but judging by that greeting, those fears are unfounded."

"Eh no, no: we're good Martha," Kate answers guardedly.

"I can see you're good, Katherine, but I still think something is up. You've been at the precinct on too many evenings lately and you both look exhausted. Not to mention that neither Alexis or myself can say anything without getting a mulish or angry response. You're usually the voice of reason Katherine and I'd sure like to know what is keeping you two up at night since it's clearly not what should be keeping you up." The elder finishes with a wink at Kate.

"Mother!" Rick chides.

Kate chuckles and dips her head guiltily away from Martha's gaze. "There's just a lot going on right now, but it's going to be okay, Martha: really."

The red head waves her arm as if brushing crumbs across through the air. "Well, I'm not going to stand here and argue with you two stubborn mules anymore," Martha states and heads to Destiny's chair and gives her a tender kiss on the head. "I'm off to class, Kiddos. I'll see you tonight."

Once the hurricane known as Martha has left the building, Rick plates the eggs and lightly butters the toast that has popped up and hands it to his wife. "You okay?" he tentatively asks.

Kate gratefully takes the plate and sits down at the counter. "No, Castle," she answers while she lifts a forkful of eggs to her mouth and lightly blows on them a few times before offering the bite to Destiny. "I am decidedly not okay."

Rick scoops the remaining eggs on to a plate for himself and slathers peanut butter on his two pieces of toast. "Can I do anything?" he asks his wife.

Kate looks at her father's watch and notes the time. "You can, Castle. It's nine and Destiny's hearing is at two-thirty. I want nothing more than for you to take your daughter and your wife to the park for the morning. I want to swing and play with her and forget that by this time tomorrow she might very well be somewhere else."

* * *

**A/N - Thank you to every person who is still with me on this journey! Your positive support is invaluable.  
**

**Big thanks again to GeekMom who has endless patience with my period and comma issues. Her pom poms make me keep chugging along.**

**Mistakes happen. I'm sorry.**


	12. Legalities

I do not own Castle.

* * *

Legalities – Chapter 12

Rick and Kate arrive at the courthouse 30 minutes prior to Destiny's hearing and after being cleared through security they take the elevator to the third floor. The bronze doors open to a large hallway overflowing with people. All benches are occupied and amongst the chaos are small groups of two and three people huddled in conversation.

Exiting the elevator they spot Linda Thompson at the far end of the hallway talking on her cell phone. Ending the call the woman spies the couple headed her way and she lifts her hand in a wave, "Hi, Rick. Kate." She greets, "I'm glad you two could make it. Even though you have no voice in the matter today, it is always an act of good faith when the foster parents attend the hearings."

After more than a year Kate bristles at the term foster parents, "Why are there so many people here today?"

Glancing at the spillage of groups and individuals in the hallway Linda answers, "A case went long this morning and a couple had to recess until this afternoon."

"Will Destiny's hearing be postponed?" Rick questions.

"No," Linda replies. "I just checked the docket a few minutes ago and she is still scheduled for 2:30. They should be calling us in a few minutes." the woman finishes.

Three minutes later the large heavy oak doors of the courtroom open. A handful of people exit as the clerk gets Linda's attention and beckons them inside.

Once inside the massive room, Rick and Kate sit in the front row and Linda heads to the table in front and sits next to a young man with dark hair that falls over his ears and brushes his collar. He's dressed in khaki's and blue polo and smiles warmly at Linda as she sits down.

"Who is that?" Kate whispers to Castle

"I think it's her CASA (Court Appointed Special Advocate)." Rick whispers back. "We were supposed to meet with him last week but he had to re-schedule and we didn't make it before the hearing."

Kate looks at the kind faced man in front of her, "Do you think it will delay anything since we haven't met him yet?"

Castle takes her hand and gently skims his thumb over the section between her thumb and index finger and soothes her with his touch, "Relax, Kate: he might not have met with us before this hearing but he has already submitted his report and recommendations based on the many updates, home visits and telephone interviews he's conducted over the last couple of months."

Kate smiles at her husband and before she can answer, the Bailiff calls court to order as the Judge enters from his chambers off the courtroom.

"Be seated," the man states: the two spoken words ringing out with authority and warmth both in his voice.

The judge appears to be in his mid-fifties, with tousled white gray hair in need of a cut and a face that is at once welcoming and stern. His eyes are hidden behind reading glasses, but they contain a certain sparkle as he reads through the case notes.

"In the matter of Destiny Nekole Hall aka Frazier, it is the court's understanding that the presumed father, a Michael Calvin, is refusing to relinquish his parental rights and is petitioning the court for custody."

The judge lays the papers aside and scans the courtroom, "Are attorneys for both the State and the presumed father accounted for and sworn in?"

The bailiff answers first, "All parties have been sworn in your honor."

Eyeing the parties in front of him, his glance lands on Michael Calvin, "Mr. Calvin, you have elected to represent yourself in this case: is that correct?

Michael Calvin is seated to the right of the State's table. His slight frame appears even smaller in a button down shirt that is a size too large and a pair of khaki's that meet his ankles just at the bone. Shifting a bit nervously he looks around the room briefly, stands and answers, "Yes, sir."

Judge Cronin eyes the nervous young man once more, "It is my job to make sure you fully understand the rights you are giving up and the potential consequences of not having proper counsel present. Do you still wish to move forward representing yourself?"

Michael Calvin nods.

"The court reporter cannot transcribe a nod, Mr. Calvin. I'll need you to speak your answer for the record," the judge admonishes.

Blushing profusely, Michael Calvin answers, "Yes, sir."

"Is that a yes to my request that you vocalize your answers or a yes to understanding your rights?"

A smattering of soft chuckles spread through the courtroom.

Calvin scowls and looks at the judge, "Yes, I understand my rights, sir."

Looking out at the smattering of people the judge requests an update from Linda Thompson first. Not being a formal court hearing she is allowed to present her report from behind the table.

Standing, Linda picks up the top sheet from the stack of papers in front of her, "Destiny is now 14 months old and has resided with her current foster parents since she came home from a detox hospital just shy of a month old. She is a typically developing infant, albeit delayed in cognitive skills. We have terminated rights for the alleged father, any John Doe fathers and the mother. The State has changed their custody plan from reunification to adoption and the foster parents would very much like to adopt her when she fully legally free." Linda finishes and remains standing for any questions from the judge.

"Thank you, Ms. Thompson, you may be seated for now," Judge Cronin says and turns toward the young father still sitting behind the table in the front of the courtroom, "Please stand, Mr. Calvin."

"You are currently incarcerated, are you not? My report says you're expected to be released on probation in three months?

"Yes, sir," Calvin answers.

"Tell me your plans when you're released, Mr. Calvin: where do you plan to live and what will you do for work?"

The young man nervously clears his throat and looks at his notes before speaking, "I, um. When I'm released I plan to move in with my mother-in-law and my two young daughters. She has been taking care of them and I am anxious to be a part of their lives again because family is important."

Judge Cronin scans the documents in front of him and then raises his head, "Family _is_ important, Mr. Calvin. Have you had regular contact with your daughters over the years?"

"Not much." Michael mumbles while looking down at the table. "I'm ready to change though and be a good father now."

Judge Cronin takes his glasses off and lays them on the file in front of him with a sigh, "Mr. Calvin, I realize your intentions and maybe your heart are in the right place, however, you have no biological ties to Destiny and my concern is that turning custody over to you is not in her best interest."

"I know I can do this, your honor. I've been taking parenting classes and reading all kinds of books on raising children. I just think they should all be together."

"You have been incarcerated for the last seven years, Mr. Calvin. Destiny's siblings were two and six months when you went in and at the time you did not live them. Do you have any parenting experience? Any experience with a child that has special needs?

Michael Calvin stands tall and looks the judge in the eye, "I have a brother who is 15 years younger than me and I helped take care of him when he was a baby. I was good at it too."

Judge Cronin nods, "I see. And the special needs of this child, Mr. Calvin? How will you handle those?"

Turning away from the judge, Michael points to woman sitting in the first row behind his table, "Their grandmother, Theresa has said she will help me."

"Ah, yes," Judge Cronin zeros in on Theresa, "The grandmother. This is the same grandmother who has an open CPS case that has not been settled and has already been deemed an unsafe placement of the child in question?"

Theresa jumps to her feet and angrily shouts at the judge, "I object, your honor! I am the child's grandmother and it's only right she be placed with me and Michael where she can be raised with her family and be with her siblings. You have no right –"

Judge Cronin bangs his gavel and gestures for his bailiff to remove the seething woman mid-sentence, "I will not tolerate outbursts in my courtroom; relative or not."

The courtroom quiets as Theresa is led out by the bailiff and order is restored once again. Michael Calvin stands stunned and silent and waits for the judge to proceed.

"Mr. Calvin, can you honestly tell me that petitioning the state for custody of Destiny was your idea and yours alone?

"Sir?" the young man stammers.

"You have no history with this child, you have had sporadic history with your own two children and yet you stand before the court wanting custody of a child to whom you have no biological ties to and no history of contact with her in the 14 months she's been alive. I am finding it difficult to believe you concocted this plan under your own accord. So, I'm going to ask you again if you alone decided to petition the state for custody of Destiny?"

Michael Calvin hangs his head and doesn't look up at the judge, "No, sir."

Picking up his glasses again the judge slips them back on, "Am I correct in assuming that Destiny's grandmother contacted you in prison and promised you a place to stay and additional support in exchange for your gaining custody of the child?"

Michael Calvin deflates at the judge's words, "Yes…Sir, she promised I could stay there and see my other girls and we could all be a family if I could just do this one thing right. I just…I just wanted a chance to be a dad to my kids and part of being on probation required me to have confirmed living arrangements before I was released. It…it just sounded like a good plan."

"Thank you, Mr. Calvin, you have answered my question and I appreciate your honesty. You may be seated."

Looking up at the curious eyes in the courtroom, Judge Cronin leans forward and places his elbows on the bench for support. "It is not often that I have the opportunity to think outside of the box. The law does not allow much liberal definition to skew the outcome, however, I think an unorthodox way of moving forward may be exactly what is needed here, " He gestures for Linda Thompson to approach him and carefully covers the microphone with his hand, "Are Destiny's foster parents here today, Ms. Thompson? If so, I'd like one of them to come to the front and talk with me and Mr. Calvin here."

Linda Thompson steps back with surprise, "Sir? I mean…Yes, they are both here today. However, they don't have anything prepared since having the foster parent speak at a termination hearing is basically unheard of."

Judge Cronin smiles at her answer. "I'm not looking for prepared, Ms. Thompson, I'm looking for real." And with that comment he announces a 10 minute recess.

Linda Thompson rushes back to the Castle's row and informs them of the judge's request.

"Kate should do it," Castle answers immediately.

"Me? What? Castle, you're the public speaker, and you're famous…ish."

Castle smiles and winks at his wife and the nervous social worker standing next to them, "Somehow I don't think my being famous is what he wants to find out. I think he wants spontaneity and truth and I imagine justice. All of which should come from you, Kate."

Linda looks between the two and quickly looks over her shoulder before bringing her attention back to the couple, "No more time argue about it, Judge Cronin is back. Let's go, Kate."

Kate quickly exits the row, taking an extra second to squeeze Castle's hand, "Here goes nothing, Babe." She smiles tentatively before following Linda down the center aisle and over to the bailiff to get sworn in before taking a seat at the table in front of the judge.

"Are we ready to proceed, Ms. Thompson?"

"Yes, sir: this is Katherine Beckett Castle and she is Destiny's current foster mother."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Castle. I appreciate your willingness to speak with me on such short notice."

Smiling nervously, she nods once and glances over at Linda to silently question her next step, "Please call me Kate, your honor."

The judge rises and motions his hand for all to remain seated before coming down from the bench and surprising everyone by taking a seat in the chair to the left of the bailiff, "Okay, Kate. Can you please tell me a little about Destiny?"

Kate takes a deep breath and begins, "Destiny is 14 months old, almost 15 months. She was born addicted, but has made great strides in overcoming the delays in development. She goes to thera-"

The judge shakes his head, but smiles at Kate, "I have to interrupt you, Mrs. Castle. I know the facts concerning Destiny's case, but I want to know about _your _Destiny. The Destiny who no one outside this courtroom knows but you. Can you tell me about that little girl, please?"

Recognition shines on Kate as her eyes crinkle and her grin spreads wide for all to see, "Yes, yes sir: I'd be happy to tell you about our Destiny." Kate stops and sips quickly from the glass Linda poured her a minute ago, "Destiny is beautiful and amazing and she stole our hearts from the moment we met her. She lives with my husband and myself along with my mother-in-law and my step-daughter. She has beautiful chocolate brown eyes, big chubby cheeks and a smile that lights up the room. She is smart and funny and vivacious and she's getting ready to walk and one day we know she'll do extraordinary things." Kate ends on a rush.

The Judge nods, "Good, good: now can you tell me how much interaction Destiny has had with her biological family since she's been in your care?"

"Um, well, her only family interaction has been with me, my husband and the rest of our family. She hasn't really had any inertaction with her biological family besides one visit with her maternal grandmother in a coffee shop a few months back."

"So, Kate, you're telling me that Destiny hasn't had visits with any of her biological family in the 14 months you've been caring for her?" Judge Cronin questions.

Kate nods and looks at the judge warily, "Yes: that is correct, sir."

Behind the tables Castle can see that Kate is beginning to get a bit suspicious of the judge's questions, however, Castle mentally sends his support; confident he is in the path the questions are taking. 'Come on, Kate. He's just trying to outline the story for everyone to see. You just have to remain calm,' Castle wills his wife.

Judge Cronin stands again and moves back to behind his bench and sits in his chair, "What does the child call you and your husband, Mrs. Castle?"

As if Kate can hear her husband's inner thoughts, the light goes on and she knows where the judge is taking her, "Destiny calls us Mama and Dada, sir, and we call her Baby Love. Almost from the beginning she's been Baby Love to us ."

"So, I think it's safe to say that Destiny feels comfortable with you and loved by you and has clearly bonded with you both, correct?"

Kate nods, "Yes: very much so, your honor."

Michael Calvin sits uncomfortably in the chair at the other table and shrinks a little when the judge's eyes focus on him again, "And, Mrs. Castle…Kate, what do you think it would do to Destiny if she were to be removed from your home and custody granted to Mr. Calvin?"

Kate's smile falters a bit as she answers the judge, "I…I'm not sure it's something she'd get over, your honor. Early bonding is so critical and we're the only family she knows. We both nursed Destiny, we both feed and care for her and our whole family loves her. I have no doubt she is secure in that feeling. To take that away at such a young age might later prove to be something she doesn't get over. I'd worry about trust issues and secure bonding in the future, however, I'm not a doctor. I'm just a mom who loves her little girl."

"It's been stated by Linda Thompson that if Destiny were to become legally free that you and your husband would adopt her. Is this a true statement?"

Kate can't help the tear that slides gracefully down her cheek and she sneaks a quick glance at Castle before responding, "We'd adopt Destiny as quickly as possible if she were legally free, your honor. Our entire family is beyond excited to make this happen."

Judge Cronin smiles and sets down his pen, "Thank you, Kate. You may return to your seat." The judge looks at the young father shifting uncomfortably at his table, "Mr. Calvin? Is there something you wish to say to the court before I render my decision?"

Michael Calvin stands and looks back at Kate and Rick before again meeting the eyes of the judge, "Your honor, can I…Can I withdraw my petition for custody? Is that allowed, sir?"

"It is allowed, Mr. Calvin, and if that is your intent then I am happy to accept your withdrawal and I can then sign off on the termination of your presumed rights. Is this what you are requesting now?

Michael Calvin nods in relief, "It is, your honor. I'd like to withdraw my custody petition and sign off on any presumed rights I have to Destiny. I think…I think she is exactly where she is supposed to be; with her family."

* * *

_**A/N - I apologize for the long delay between updates. Life happens. Only the epilogue remains.**_

**Thank you to GM for always being there for encouragement and support and beta work. I hope you know just how much I appreciate you.**


	13. Chapter 13 - NAD: A Forever Family

_Long time. My apologies for the delay._

* * *

NAD

November Seventeenth

The sun dawns bright and crisp and Kate wakes to the watchful eyes of her husband, "Hey; morning," she hums lazily.

Rick slides closer and lifts his left hand to push an errant strand of hair behind her ear, "Morning beautiful. Big day today" he states, his face splitting open in a happy grin, "Why don't we get Baby Love up, wake Alexis and head out for some breakfast before the hearing? Maybe a joint shower first?"

Kate leans close to brush a kiss to his lips. "I think I'm going to like celebrating National Adoption Day every year."

Rick laughs and gently nudges her onto to her back, his arms holding the bulk of his weight off her body as he leans in for a devastating kiss. "Last one to the bathroom is a rotten egg," he whispers before pushing off of her and sprinting for the en suite.

Kate throws the covers off as he streaks by, but before he can reach the doorway, she reaches out and snags the hem of his boxers with her right hand and pulls him back with a quick tug that sends him reeling back on to the bed.

Castle tumbles back with an oommpff, narrowly missing landing ass first on his wife's lap. "That's cheating," he pouts as he tugs her fingers from the material at his thigh. "Kate: we only have a few minutes before –"

A loud, happy voice filters through the monitor on the bedside table, "Mama! Dadddee! My day! My Day! Get me! Up! Up! Up!"

"Destiny wakes up," Rick finishes with a chuckle.

A happy sigh escapes as Kate stands and pulls Castle in close to place a chaste kiss to his cheek and whisper, "Raincheck, Daddy. Start your shower and I'll go get the kiddo."

Castle smiles dopily as he watches Kate snag her robe from the chair and wrap it around her body as she exits their bedroom before he moves to the en suite to start his shower for one.

XX

Kate hits the stairs at a brisk run as the ramblings from the nursery upstairs get increasingly louder, "Maaammaa! Get me! Get Me! My day!"

"I hear you, Baby Love. I hear you," Kate answers as she crests the top of the landing. "Hold tight."

"Tight. Tight. Tight," repeats itself from down the hall.

Kate rounds the corner and peeks in the doorway at the boisterous nineteen month old who is standing up and rattling the wood slats on her crib. Grinning widely, Kate steps in the room. "Such lungs you have Baby Love,'' she states and reaches under the girl's arms to lift her up. "How's my happy girl today, huh?"

Destiny smiles at her mother and lifts her chubby hands and places one on each of Kate's cheeks. "Me today, Mama. Me?" she asks with all the seriousness of an adult.

Kate leans in and kisses Destiny's cheek, inhales the lingering scent of baby shampoo and sleep. "That's right, Love. It's your day: Adoption day for Destiny."

Destiny lands a sloppy, wet kiss on Kate's lips and quickly rears back. "Daddy?"

Kate laughs and hugs the little girl close. "Daddy too, Baby. He's in the shower, but we'll go see him after you're changed and dressed"

"Dess? Mama? Dess, pease?" Destiny pleads.

"Yep, today we'll put you in your brand new dress we bought for Adoption Day," answers Kate as she walks towards the changing table and lays the girl down.

Working quickly, Kate holds the squirming toddler with one hand and uses the other to reach below for the wipes and the training panties. Silently thanking Castle for being so insistent on the fact that the child was ready to give up diapers. Having heard nightmare stories of potty training from blogs and other parents, Kate knows they're very lucky that Destiny is 90% trained before she's even two.

"No, Mama." Destiny startles Kate out of her thoughts. "No bees. Docs!" The girl swipes at her mother's hand and knocks the clothing away.

Kate looks down at the pink undergarments dotted with little bumble bees and then up to her daughter, "Sweet pea, we don't have panties with ducks on them. Let's wear the bees." Kate answers and makes a buzzing sound as she attempts to get the child to give in to her request.

Destiny kicks her legs and shakes her head against the material of the changing table, "No quack! Fix! Docs, Mama. Docs!"

Her response is interrupted by the low rumble of Castle's laugh behind her. "Doc McStuffins, Kate, not ducks. She wants one of the new Doc McStuffins pairs we picked up while we were out yesterday," Rick says and walks over to the small pale green dresser next to the changing table and quickly pulls a package out and hands it to his wife.

"Docs!" Destiny affirms and shares a happy, toothy grin with her father.

"Good Morning, Queen Destiny," Rick says and bends in a bow towards his daughter.

Kate smiles gratefully at her goofy husband. "Thanks, Babe. Nice save."

Castle brushes a kiss to his wife's cheek and leans down to Destiny's level on the table and blows a raspberry against her cheek. "I'll always have Mama's back, right Baby?" he whispers before standing again and heading to the closet on the far side of the room and pulling down the newly purchased Adoption Day dress. "Shall we get this show on the road, ladies? Alexis and I are starving."

Castle holds the dress just out of reach of Destiny's grabby hands as Kate wrestles the girl into panties and white tights and lifts her to a standing position. "Oh, petty dess, Daddy."

He hands the red striped dress with the Peter Pan collar and twirly skirt to his wife and watches as she slips it over the toddler's head and quickly zips up the back. "A pretty dress for your big day."

Destiny holds tight to Kate's hands as she jumps up and down on the changing table and giggles while she follows the flare of the dress's skirt fly up and down. A startled look crosses her features and the little girl stops mid bounce and looks down at her tight clad feet and furrows her brow. "Shoes, mama!" she demands.

Kate laughs and swings Destiny off the table and to the floor. "Of course, Baby. Go get your shoes and then we can go get breakfast."

Destiny bounces off her father's leg as she toddles past him in search of the shiny, red Mary Janes still nestled in their box. Having spied the box on the bottom shelf of her closet; Destiny plops herself down on the floor and attempts to push the little shoes on to the wrong feet, grunting in effort.

Laughing at the determination on her daughter's face Kate walks over and squats down to balance on the back of her heels next to Destiny. "Want some help, little girl?"

Destiny holds out one of the tiny, red shoes to her mother with a small whimper. "Shoes, Mama; hep."

Kate makes short work of slipping the shoes over the tights and her daughter's chubby feet and quickly fastens the straps across the bridge of each foot. "There you go, pretty girl. All done." She says standing up again and reaching for Destiny's hand. "Let's go see if Alexis is ready to go. Come on, Daddy."

XXX

It's a short two block walk to the small, cozy mom and pop breakfast place they frequent on the weekends. Castle holds the door so Kate can walk through with Destiny while Alexis follows a step behind. The bell atop the wooden frame alerts the proprietor, Maria, of their arrival and the short woman with the sweet smile makes a beeline for them immediately. "Ah, Good Morning! How is my favorite family this beautiful day? And what is the occasion that brings you here on a weekday?"

Kate settles Destiny against her hip and slides a hand around Castle's waist before returning Maria's greeting, "Good Morning, Maria. We couldn't think of a better way to start Destiny's Adoption Day than with some of your very special chocolate chip pancakes"

Maria clasps her hands together in a clap. "Oh, it's today! I'm so very happy for you all." She gushes and leans in to stroke the little girl's cheek as she rests it against her mother. "But most of all I'm so happy that I get to see this little beauty grow up. Come. Let's get you seated."

"Mama? Takes me?" Destiny questions her mother as they make their way to a long rectangular table towards the back of the restaurant.

Kate kisses her daughter's cheek before setting her down in the highchair Castle grabbed on their way over, "Yep, pancakes for you. Or eggs and toast or oatmeal. What do you feel like having on your special day, baby girl?"

"Takes, Mama! Chip takes! Me!" Destiny shouts and then grins so wide, her four top and four bottom teeth show through the happy smile.

"I will get your pancakes going right now and coffee for your mama, daddy and big sister." Maria states before heading in to the kitchen to grab the carafe and undoubtedly talk to her husband about Destiny's special breakfast.

After Maria has returned and filled their cups with her own freshly brewed house blend and takes the grownup's orders she retreats to talk Giants football with a couple who have just sat down.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Alexis turns to look at her father. "Tell me again why you guys postponed Destiny's finalization to participate in National Adoption Day. After the last scare, I thought you'd want to get it done as soon as possible."

Rick looks at his wife and smiles before replying, "Kate and I talked about having a private hearing and we were just about to file the adoption petition when our attorney actually mentioned that he and his wife had finalized their children's adoption on this day."

Kate cuts in, "He told us how special it was to share it with other families who were finalizing too; whether it was through the foster to adopt program or private adoptions or even step-parent adoptions. After hearing his story I started doing a little research on the day and I was amazed at the production the City of New York puts in it. Each child gets a teddy bear with their new name embroidered on the paw and a certificate as well as their photo taken with various mascots or costumed characters that are on hand for the day. The event is typically filmed for a feel good TV moment and…I don't know; it meant putting Destiny's adoption off an additional 6 weeks but it felt right."

"And, we still get our own private hearing before a judge in their chambers and then we go to the main courtroom to be introduced. It's different and exciting," adds Rick.

Before they can comment further Maria arrives with Destiny's pancakes and brings the rest of their order out a few minutes later.

"Oooohhh: takes. Mmmmm: mine," Destiny squeals when the plate is presented in front of her. "Happy, happy, happy takes, Mama! Look!"

Kate laughs as she watches Destiny swirl her finger through the whip cream atop the short stack and pluck the cherry nose right off the face and pop it in her mouth before either parent can react and pull back the small fruity choking hazard.

"Yikes, baby girl." Alexis smiles as she watches Destiny roll the candied delight around her mouth before swallowing. "Let's get these cut up before you try and eat them whole."

Kate makes short work of cutting the pancakes in to bite size pieces and dribbles a bit of syrup over the top.

"More, peas." Destiny grins at her mother, her eyes lighting up, as she tastes the sweet, brown liquid coating her happy cakes.

"No way, José: the last thing you need is to load up on sugar before we go to court," chuckles Kate.

"Ho hey, Mama: ho hey." Destiny repeats and then dives in and grabs bites of pancakes with both hands and shoves them in her mouth.

The breakfast plates have been whisked away and the last drops of coffee consumed when Castle checks his watch and begins to wipe Destiny off and extract her from the highchair, "The car service will be here in about 5 minutes. They're meeting us out front."

Beckett rolls her eyes. "The car service, Rick? Really?"

Alexis smirks. "So much for a quiet entrance, Dad."

Castle lifts the now sleepy toddler up and lays her against his chest and sticks his tongue out at this wife and oldest daughter. "It's midday in the city and I don't want to be late." Soothing a hand down Destiny's back he adds, "Plus, what's the point of having money if not to use it on special people and special days."

Kate stands and grabs the baby's diaper bag from beside her chair and slings it over her shoulder before brushing up against her husband and planting a quick kiss to his cheek. "You're absolutely right, Babe. Special day and special people are worth every penny."

XXX

The drive to the courthouse is just enough time for Destiny to cat nap and for the nerves to set in for her anxious parents. Exiting the car the family of three and soon to be four, walk briskly through the main entrance and proceed to the security check point.

"Hi. Hi. Hi," Destiny chatters to everyone she sees and elicits grins and happy replies in return.

"We really should discuss stranger danger with her, Castle. The silly imp will talk to anyone -"

"Gam!" The child squeals

"Hello Darlings," Martha greets breathlessly as she approaches from the other side of the lobby. "I'm so glad I caught you before you headed upstairs. Hello my beautiful little girl. Are you ready for your big day?" The older woman asks and leans in to kiss the baby's cheek.

"Day, Gam. Me. Yes. Yes. Yes," Destiny answers while bouncing up and down in Rick's arms and almost toppling out of his grip.

"Whoa, hang on monkey; I'll let you down in a minute," Rick chides and grasps the squirming little girl a little tighter.

Martha laughs, "Your day, little one. We're so very excited to have you join our family. Let's get inside and Gram will take you off Daddy's hands for a bit and we'll walk around."

"Great idea, Mother," Ricks agrees. "If you and Alexis walk around with her that will give Kate and me time to check in and go over any last minute paperwork with our attorney."

Once through the security check point, they make their way to the large bank of elevators to the left of the scanners and wait for the next available car. The waiting area is already filled with the other nervous families: children of all ages dressed up and smiling or chattering at those around them until the ding indicates the arrival of the elevator and the small group files in for the trip to the fifth floor.

"Oh, Daddy? Much. Me," Destiny whimpers and shakes her head, making her loose spirals bob as she swivels her head back and forth from Rick to Kate. "Out. Me out now," she exclaims in a much louder tone.

Kate reaches out to soothe a hand down her back. "Too much, huh? It's okay, Baby Love. We're almost there and then you get to walk with Gram and Alexis."

Destiny smiles at the mention of a walk and then quickly burrows her face against Rick's chest for the remainder of the ride and doesn't look up again until the chime of their arrival and the opening of the doors to the expansive hallway with the marble flooring.

Stepping out, Kate tugs on her husband's sleeve. "There's Malcom, Rick; over by the water fountain."

Castle nods at the familiar face and holds up two fingers indicating they'll be over in a couple minutes and hands Destiny over to his mother. "Okay, guys. It's almost go time so we'll meet you back here in ten minutes." He watches the trio head down the hall before taking Kate's hand and moving towards their attorney.

Rick approaches the man with his hand out in greeting, "Malcom, good to see you. Thank you for being here with us today."

The older man smiles and shakes Rick's hand and then Kate's. "Oh believe me, it's my pleasure. I'm so happy for you all and even happier to have a small part in the day. Everything is in order and from here we'll wait until your names are called. The hearing itself will be quite brief and you can make a speech or say a few words or decline; it's totally up to you. Once finalization has been granted we'll take the documents down to the third floor for filing and certification. This is also where you will fill out the application for Destiny's new birth certificate that will list you as her given mother and father. Once those items have been completed, we can go upstairs and join the festivities. Sound okay?"

Rick takes a deep breath and watches as his wife does the same. "Sounds perfect," they answer in unison.

"Mama! Daddy!" Destiny's shouts echo off the marble and resonate across the hallway as she runs towards her parents, her red striped dress twirling up and her shoes clicking against the slippery tiles.

Just as Kate swings the boisterous toddler up in her arms the clerk pokes his head out of the nearest courtroom and alerts Malcom that the judge is ready.

Castle squeezes Kate's hand tightly three times and they and his mother and Alexis follow the attorney through the double wooden doors and to the table positioned in front of the bench, before sitting down to await Judge Yui's entrance.

A door to the right opens immediately and a petite woman with short black hair and a kind face presents herself, "Stay seated, please." She smiles and sits down. "We're a bit less formal today so we'll just begin. I have read the court recordings, the petition –"

"Mama! Her dess too!" Destiny interrupts and points to the judge who has now stopped talking.

Kate attempts to calm her excited daughter, "Yes, Baby, she has a pretty dress on too, but we need to be quiet now and let her speak."

"Oh, it's quite alright, Mrs. Castle. It's an exciting day." She smiles at the family sitting in front of her before turning to the chatty little girl. "And you must be Destiny. You have a pretty dress on too. Did Mama buy that for you?"

Destiny widens her eyes and stares at the woman before turning and burrowing her face against Kate's side, but leaving one eye watching the judge's bench suspiciously.

Kate blushes and the Judge chuckles. "Suddenly shy, huh? That's ok, we'll just move forward and maybe you'll want to talk to me later."

Winking at the little girl, Judge Yui continues, "I have read the court recordings, the petition for adoption, the reports from Destiny's Social Workers and her CASA as well as your home visit report and submitted medical information. I am pleased to say that this court finds no reason to not have this adoption finalize today."

Rick reaches for Kate's hand and leans over to brush a kiss to her cheek and one to the top of Destiny's head and both adults let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"I'm always so humbled when asked to participate in National Adoption Day," Judge Yui continues, "It truly is a privilege to have a small part in the joining of families and closure and new beginnings. I thank you for taking this journey and I am pleased to sign, officially, the Decree of Adoption for Destiny Castle, this seventeenth of November 2017. Congratulations," she finishes and signs her name with a flourish to the documents in front of her. "Would anyone care to say a few words?"

Rick quickly wipes a tear from his cheek and briefly shakes his head and is surprised to see Kate take a deep breath and stand up, cradling Destiny in her arms. "I just…I just want to say thank you. To everyone." she looks around the courtroom, smiles at Martha and Alexis, Linda Thompson, Malcom and brings her watery smile back to the Judge. "This day would not have been made possible if not for all of you. Thank you so much for this gift."

"Mama! Shhhh. Quiet. Shhh time," Destiny reprimands her mother and quickly burrows her face again as everyone is the courtroom breaks out in laughter.

After pictures with the Judge and a few jogs around the courtroom for the newly minted Castle, the group gathers their belongings and heads out to the lobby and the now familiar bank of elevators that will lead to the final stop of their journey.

Stepping out on the third floor, Martha gently takes Kate's hand and pulls her off to the side. "Last stop, kiddo." The older woman beams and reaches for her granddaughter. "Let me take her and we'll wait here while you two go get those papers filed."

Baby exchange made, Kate hugs her mother-in-law. "Thank you, Martha. We won't be long."

Returning to Rick's side, she takes his hand and they join the line of other happy, newly formed families anxious to be done with paperwork, visits, check-ins and hearings.

Fifteen minutes later they emerge from the line with a certified copy of their Adoption Decree, a carbon copy of Destiny's birth certificate application and verification of application for a new social security number. Paperwork completed and filed they make their way back to their waiting family.

"Are you ready to go to the party, Baby Love? A party for your day?" Rick asks as he pulls Destiny in to his arms, wraps her up in a bear hug and drops a loud smacking kiss to her cheek.

"Hungy, Daddy. Eat?" The little girl questions and tucks her tiny hand in to the breast pocket of her father's jacket in search of a treat.

"No snacks in there, Love. We'll need to go to the party and get you something there," he answers and points to the room down the hall where loud laughter is bouncing off the walls.

Castle bends down, intending to have the child walk the last few feet, but before they can enter and join the festivities the family is surrounded by local media reporters and photographers who begin snapping pictures of Destiny and Kate and himself.

"Mr. Castle, are you speaking today?"

"Mr. Castle is it true you just finalized an adoption?"

Castle holds a hand up to block any shots, "No comment. Please, no pictures."

"No. No. No," Destiny shouts and begins to cry as the bulbs flash repeatedly in her face and make her tremble from the overstimulation.

Kate reaches out and takes her terrified daughter and bolts down the hall, Martha and Alexis right behind her. "It's okay, Baby Love. You're okay," she soothes. "Alexis, call the elevator and then please go tell your Dad to meet us in the main lobby."

Behind them she can hear her husband extricating himself from the chaos. "Please. I am here today as a father: not a writer, not a celebrity, just a father. Again, please respect my wish of no photography," he reiterates while slowly inching away from the crowd and closer to Kate. "There are many families celebrating today and I'm sure they would love to talk to you."

Castle finishes just as the elevator arrives. Turning around quickly he nearly runs in to Alexis. "Come on, Pumpkin," he says and grabs the red head's hand and pulls her down the hall. "We're making this car. Kate, wait!" shouts Castle as they run to catch up with the rest of their family and slide in just as the doors are closing, leaving the paparazzi behind.

Taking a minute to catch his breath, he runs a soothing hand down Destiny's back and looks at his wife. "I'm so sorry. I called the car service and told them to meet us a block down. Is she okay?"

"She'll be okay. Overstimulated with the lights and the noise, I think. And, don't be sorry, Rick. It's not your fault."

"Sorry we'll have to miss the celebration," he laments and leans in to kiss the back of Destiny's head and lifts a hand to twirl a curl around his finger. "How about we go home and have some ice cream instead, Baby Love?"

"I think that's a great idea, Dad," Alexis answers and reaches over to take Destiny from Kate arms. "We can make Adoption Day sundaes and watch a movie and snuggle on the couch," the older girl says as she bounces her sister up and down in an effort to get the girl to smile. "What do you think little one? Sound like a plan?"

Destiny's face lights up at the mention of ice cream and movies on the couch. "Peas. Peas. Cats. Lessis."

Alexis shoots a questioning look Kate's way. "Cats? It is cats she's saying or am I losing something in translation?"

Kate chuckles and sweeps in to brush a kiss to the happy toddler's cheek. "Definitely cats, Alexis. Her favorite everything right now is The Aristocats and I'm pretty sure little miss is telling you that's her pick for this afternoon's movie watching."

Alexis beams at her sister. "I love that one too, Dest. Ice cream; snuggles and The Aristocats it is!"

"Dare I hope that the singing and dancing is what draws her to the show," Martha drawls, "Could it be that one of my grandchildren will follow me in to the world of theater?"

Smirking at the older woman, Castle chuckles before answering, "No, Mother; pretty sure it's just the cats that fascinate her for now. She loves that they talk and play the piano and ride in cars."

"Oh, a pianist then," Martha exclaims and claps her hands together.

"Mother," Castel groans. "She's nineteen months old. I think we'll wait a bit before pushing keys and Broadway numbers."

XXX

The happy group spills into the loft and their laughter bounces off the walls.

"Rick, I'm going to take Destiny upstairs and get her changed. Why don't you guys get the sundae makings ready?"

Alexis pipes up and reaches in the cabinet for the chocolate and caramel sauces. "Go with Kate Dad, Gram and I can take care of everything down here."

Castle sends a grateful smile at his daughter and moves to follow Kate up the stairs. "Thanks guys."

Soft murmurs and giggles greet Castle at the top of the stairs and continue as he makes the short walk down the hall to Destiny's room. "Hey, you two, what's all the giggling?" he asks as he walks in the room and comes up behind his wife at the changing table.

Kate tilts her head to the side so she can kiss his cheek. "Hey, Daddy. We're just being silly and trying to get this wiggle worm into some comfy clothes."

Rick raises his eyebrows and swoops in to kiss Destiny on her bare tummy. "Being silly without Daddy is not allowed. I love silly and I love this little girl…and her mommy."

Grabbing a pair of cream colored feeties decorated with colorful hearts from the dresser, Rick tosses the soft cotton pajamas to Kate. "Ah, I just wanted to say again how sorry I am that the day ended the way it did."

With practiced ease, Kate slips the squirming child's arms and legs in the appropriate holes and quickly zips her up and fastens the flap over the zipper at the top. "Rick," she answers softly, pulls Destiny to her feet on the table, and then places her on the floor so she can go to her husband. "You have nothing to apologize for and I'm not a bit unhappy with how this day is ending. Yes, we had wanted her to experience the party but the important part is that we finalized her adoption today. She's ours. Forever. Plus, it was sort of fitting really. Nothing about her adoption went as smooth as we thought it would. We spent so many months living one step forward and two steps back that having a hiccup, or reporter or two on finalization day is nothing."

Rick wraps his arms around Kate and pulls her in close. "She's ours," he whispers, but the low volume can't hide his excitement. "And Kate, I want you to know that there is no one else in this world with whom, I would have wanted to take this journey. Our daughter is amazing and I can't wait for the rest of the adventure. I love you. I love our family."

"Love. Love. Love, Daddy. Love Daddy. Love Mama," Destiny chants and toddles over to grab her father's pant leg and her mother's hand.

Kate quickly kisses her husband, "I love you too, Castle and we're going to be amazing." Bending down she swoops up their chatty daughter and holds her on her hip. "Let's go find the rest of our family and have our celebration."

"Happy Adoption Day, sweet Baby Love. Welcome to the family," Rick adds as they all head downstairs.

Fin

XXX

Six months later –

Kate walks in to the loft and tosses her keys in the bowl that sits on the entry table. She's early tonight and happy that she'll be able to take part in bath time and bedtime story telling with Destiny and her husband.

"Mama, Mama," her daughter cries out and runs over to wrap her little arms all the way around Kate's legs.

"Hey, pretty girl. How are you?" Kate answers and bends down to pick the child up. "What have you and Daddy been up to today?"

"Daddy's a pretty, pretty princess today. We have tea and Daddy has wings," the child gushes.

"Daddy has wings?" Kate questions.

Destiny smiles brightly at her mother and points. "Yep. Look."

Looking across the room Kate spies her husband sitting cross-legged on the floor, a sparkly tiara atop his head and beautiful, multi-colored wings sprouting from his back. "Hey! Care for some tea?" He asks and holds up a third cup and pretends to fill it up with steaming liquid.

Kate laughs at her adorable husband and the image he presents. "I'd love some, however, I'm going to change first and then I can't think of anything I'd rather do than join your tea party."

Making her way to the master bedroom Kate pauses when her phone begins to ring.

"Don't' answer that Kate, you're off duty tonight," Castle calls from the other side of the living room.

"It's not the precinct, Babe: it's a call from the State," she answers and swipes her finger over the answer icon. "Kate Beckett, speaking."

Castle gets up and goes to stand next to his wife as she answers the call. 'Why would the state be calling,' he mouths.

Holding up a finger to shush him, Kate puts the call on speaker. "Mrs. Beckett, my name is Victoria Spring and I am the social worker for your daughter's biological mother, Chantel. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Miss Spring: I also have my husband on the line. Is it okay if he listens in on the call, too?"

"I think that's probably a good idea actually," the woman answers and then chuckles. "I don't mean to laugh, but for being a best-selling author and a well-known detective you two sure have been hard to track down. It's nice to know we're doing our job of keeping closed adoptions, closed," she finishes.

"I'm sorry," Rick cuts in. "Why exactly have you been looking for us?"

Victoria Spring laughs again. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to alarm you. I think I'd better start at the beginning. As you know, Crystal is Destiny's birth mother. About a month ago Chantel gave birth to another little girl and then fled the state; leaving the baby at the hospital. We've been looking through her records to try and find family members who could take the baby but we've been unable to find a suitable placement for her. In searching through the various files I noticed that she gave birth to a child a little over two years ago. That child is Destiny and through much research and file scouring I was able to follow her trail to her adoption finalization with the two of you."

"Wow," Kate whispers and looks at Rick; unsure of his reaction of the news Victoria just shared.

"Ms. Spring," Rick starts, "Are you calling to ask us if we are interested in being a placement for this new baby? Or are you just letting us know that Destiny has another sibling out there?"

"Yes, Mr. Castle, I am hoping you and your wife would consider being a placement for this new baby, Rhianna. I must tell you that a situation such as this does not come up very often, but Chantel is still with the named father of Destiny, so these two little girls are full-blooded siblings. It is my hope that they can be raised together," the woman finishes.

Kate looks at Destiny who is chatting happily to her various stuffed animals who have joined the tea party as she waits for her parents to finish their phone call. Sensing her mother watching her, the girl looks up, "Mama. Daddy. Come play with me, please," the child pleads.

"I'm sorry to do this, Ms. Spring, but can I put you on hold for a minute?"

"Of course," the woman replies.

Putting the call on mute, Kate looks at her husband in disbelief, "Rick? Do you –"

Rick kisses her mouth and smiles, his whole face lighting up with his answer. "Yes, Kate. Yes, I'm ready to do this again."

The End

* * *

_**Long author note. Sorry.**_

_**This is the first multi chapter story I have finished and I am very proud to mark it as complete. The story is a personal one and my wife and I lived through every moment of these chapters. Some criticized the pace or thought I was adding drama where drama wasn't needed, however, I kept it exactly as it happened…even the very last part.**_

_**Destiny was her given name (we changed it at finalization) and she is just that. Our Destiny.**_

_**I can't thank everyone enough for their reviews, follows and favorites. Writing is hard and support makes it all worth it.**_

_**Thanks cannot begin to cover it, Chris. You took the whole journey and never wavered in your support. Thank you. I promise to work on the comma issue.**_

_**Lara, Kristen, J and Chantal (and Chris): Thank you for brightening my days in the best way.**_

_**Want to talk adoption, special needs adoption, fostering, Castle or life? Find me on twitter as Hawkgal08**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**M**_


End file.
